The Beginning
by NotHisMockingjay
Summary: America has been given another chance, and she couldn't be happier. However, she feels as though Maxon is slipping through her finger tips. How will she win him back? Will she be able to become his princess? What does his mother think? Would she be fit to rule even if the odds were against her? (AN: I hate summaries, I'm horrible at writing them, but please read!)
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning 08/27/2013

**Well then, thank you for clicking on my lovely story! I do not own the Selection trilogy, it's characters, nor do I claim to. This is the first time that I've written in awhile, so please, reviews are welcome!**

A small smile grazed America's face as she looked at her maids, her beautiful, strong, amazing maids. "**So, Anne…**" America began, the small show of happiness turning into a coy smirk, "**Any ideas**?" Anne smiled back at America and nodded, gesturing for the trio of girls that she was looking at to take a seat on the bed. Anne pulled up the chair from America's vanity and sat in front of them. Anne looked America dead in the eye before she began to spoke. "**First of all, it is not my place, nor is it in my upbringing to speak to someone of a higher caste than me in this manner-**" She took a deep breath and snuck a glance at America before continuing, "**But perhaps your ideas, although absolutely brilliant in every sense of the word, as well as inspiring to us all, are a bit too big for the Selection.**"

America looked at Anne, slightly puzzled. Had she misread her maids when she had come back from the report? Were their applause and cheers only to elevate her spirits before she was sent home? America kicked herself in the head slightly, realizing that she was being absurd if she thought that these women would do anything to steer her wrong. America was brought back to attention when Anne cleared her throat, realizing that from the look on Anne's face she had probably frightened her. America simply waved her hand in dismissal of the fear, nodding for Anne to continue. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, staring at Anne intently. "**Please, continue, Anne. I want to hear what you have to say.**"

Anne nodded , although slightly hesitant. She continued nonetheless after taking a deep breath and swallowing. "**Perhaps you should learn to control the rashness of your actions, Lady America. You are still here, obviously, but as you said, Prince Maxon has given you a second chance, and you may not get another.**" Anne spoke in wisdom, and every word resonated with America down to the bone. She nodded gravely, the memory of Maxon's back in the safe room was only a glimpse of what could actually happen to her if she continued to upset King Clarkson, though she knew that Maxon would have nothing of it. She realized that she could have been considered a traitor and sentenced to death for treason if too much came out of it.

Eyes deep and filled with some worry, America brought her gray eyes into Anne's warm, brown ones. "**Anne…**" Her voice was but a whisper as she felt her eyes begin to water. "**What…what should I do?**" Instantly, America felt Lucy and Mary embrace her, rubbing her back and shoulder affectionately. Anne rested took America's hands in her own. "**Lady America…you do what you want to do now.**" A tear slid down America's cheek as she tilted her head to the side. Anne released one of America's hands and wiped away the lone tear from her cheek and leaned in, staring America dead in the eye, her voice barely a whisper as she spoke. "**Lady America…You win.**"

America squeezed Anne's hand and used her free arm to pull Lucy in tighter, releasing Anne's other hand to bring Mary in, as well as gesture Anne in, who couldn't help but mutter about how improper this whole ordeal was. America hushed her quickly and swallowed a lump in her throat, willing the other tears that she could feel building to die down again. "**Win.**" America repeated, laughing a charming laugh that sounded light wind chimes. She stood up entirely too quickly and almost knocked her maids on the floor. She apologized quickly before spinning in a circle laughing. She walked over to the two doors that lead to her balcony and swung them open, her laugh never fading. "**All I have to do is win.**" She repeated once more.

She placed her hands on either side of her on the railing and leaned forward a bit, calling out to the guards. "**All I have to do is win! Do you think I can?**" She was met with a large cheer and a raising of swords from the guards. She laughed once more and curtsied before returning to her room, closing her doors behind her. Her pale cheeks were flushed, bringing out the orange hues of her fiery hair, calming down from her laughing fit.

Lucy looked over at Mary and Anne, whispering softly, "**H-has..she gone mad?**" Anne's smoldering eyes met Lucy's fearful blue ones, and Lucy looked away quickly, swallowing hard. America walked over to Lucy and tilted her chin up. "**I think that I have, Lucy..I think that I'm made about Maxon, and I plan on doing everything that I can in order to win his trust again.**" She was met with a puzzled look from her maids, and America nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "**He doesn't trust me at the moment because of my outburst on '**_**The Report**_**'.**"

She placed her hands on her delicate hips, looking towards the clock that hung in her room. It was almost dinner time, and America wondered if she was going to be able to have her dinner with the other girls and the Royal Family, or if she was sentenced to dinner in her chambers. Her maids sensed her tension and smiled shyly at her. "**Miss…**" Lucy began, casting her eyes up at America cautiously, "**Would you like us to prepare you for dinner?**" America was met with three pairs of eyes staring at her. Mary had a twinkle in her eye, and America knew that they had a plan. She nodded simply and let a smile graze her lips. "**Well, they've already seen my dress. I know that Maxon will be eating with Kriss in her room…and Elise and Celeste are going to be there, along with King Clarkson and Queen Amberly.**"

America was thinking out loud at this point and had unconsciously begun walking around her room. "**I believe that I will be taking dinner in my room tonight, ladies.**" She spoke with a soft determination, noting the small frown on their faces all too quickly. "**But I do need your help.**" Large, eager smiles lit up the faces of her maids as they clasped their hands. "**Ladies..I need to make it clear that I am regal, smart, and capable of ruling this country. I also need it to be clear that I am a lady, and that I am not mediocre at best in appearance.**" She quickly explained herself to her maids that had a sad look in their eyes. "**You ladies have always made me look gorgeous, there is no doubt about that. I just need to prove to some people that I am not just 'average'.**" She quoted the king with a bit of acidity in her voice.

"**Ladies, I need you to redo my makeup, as well as do something new with my hair. I know that there is not much time, but I need you ladies to hurry.**" They all nodded and immediately set to work. America's hair was removed from its elegant up-do, and soft curls floated around her shoulder. Lucy took a few diamond encrusted bobby pins and skillfully pulled a few pieces back, leaving soft strands of fiery red hair and diamonds to frame her face. America's lips were now a soft pink, and her eye makeup was a dark brown smoky eye. Her cheekbones stood out more than usual thanks to a little bit of bronzer, and she nodded happily in approval. She looked at the clock. There were only about ten minutes before dinnertime, and she had to act quickly.

"**Thank you ladies. Would one of you please bring me dinner in about fifteen minutes, more than what I would usually eat, but not enough to make it seem as though I'm planning something.**" Her maids nodded in understanding and curtsied before they left. America kept her door open and sat at her piano, her fingers skillfully dancing over the keys in a warm up. She closed her eyes as her fingers continued to dance along the black and white keys. America became so immerged into her music that she began to sing. It was a soft that she had often performed at weddings, one that spoke to the women in particular. She would introduce this song by saying that no matter what happens, guys do not see what we see, and to listen to your heart before you make any decisions, and for him to do the same.

"_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you…Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why…But listen to your heart, before…you tell him goodbye.._"

America let her voice flow freely and powerfully, completely unaware of her surroundings. She inhaled deeply, her chest rising heavily. It was a beautiful song, but it took a lot of energy and breath out of her. She jumped quickly from her piano bench, managing to fall backwards and onto her floor when she heard someone clap. "**Ow..**" She said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. She felt strong arms lift her up into a sitting position.

"**America…I am so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.**" Maxon's familiar voice made her open her eyes a little bit and she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. She shook her head and supported herself on her arms. "**It's not a problem, Maxon.**" Her gray eyes met his beautiful brown ones, and she felt a warmth all over her body. "**How long were you standing there?**" She asked curiously, bringing her legs to her as she wrapped her arms around her shins, placing her head on her knees.

"**You look…so beautiful…**" Maxon whispered, his eyes gazing into hers. A blush crossed his features and America giggled at him cutely, her eyes shimmering with hope. "**Since you first started to play…It's beautiful, the music. The palace is so quiet and you just breathe a beautiful melody into it.**" It was America's turn to blush now, and she averted her eyes shyly. He scooted closer next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. With his free arm, he lifted her head up gently so that she was staring into his eyes.

"**America..**" Maxon whispered softly. America was about to speak when his warm lips met hers, and she let out a soft moan in delight. He placed a hand on the back of her head securely and nibbled her bottom lip. She opened her mouth eagerly and let his tongue dance with hers. Her heart was fluttering at a million miles a minute. She felt as though they had been kissing for hours when he pulled away. Maxon stared into America's eyes warmly, his lips curling into a smile to match the one on America's face. He glanced at the clock and sighed. "**I'm late for dinner with Kriss.**" He did not seem to be too sad about it though, more annoyed that he had to go through with it.

America nodded sadly, her gray eyes cast up at him as he stood up. He took her hands and lifted her to her feet, smiling down at her. He kissed the back of both of her hands before releasing them. America felt butterflies in her stomach, but was saddened that he let her hands go. Maxon tugged on his ear and gently tugged on America's ear with his free hand before letting his hand caress her face. "**So it's settled. I'll be here tonight after my dinner with Kriss.**" He had the smile of a schoolboy on his face, and America could not help but bring herself to giggle. She nodded and grinned, her hands wrapped in his. He tugged her closely to him and kissed her forehead and her nose. "**I'll see you tonight.**" He whispered. America nodded, the smile never fading her face as he walked away. It was perfect.

Everything was going according to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**My goodness! Thank you to everyone that has followed, favorited, and reviewed! My email has been blowing up all day, and I couldn't thank you guys more if I tried! This will be my last post for a couple of days, depending on how my school and work schedule leave me. Anyway! Many thanks, here you lovely people go!**

America's icy gray eyes stared at the beautiful Angeles sky, the stars reflecting in her eyes. She let a sigh escape her soft pink lips as she let her eyes close, humming softly as she made her way back into her room. She swayed as she did so, dancing with herself and pretending that it was with Maxon. Oh, Maxon. He made her so happy. She finally realized that he was what she wanted all along, and she would be such a fool to let him be without her.

Lucy cleared her throat as softly as she could. "**Erm..M-Miss?**" She stumbled, not wanting to interrupt America. "**I have your dinner…with a little extra, as requested.**" America's eyes fluttered open and a small blush crept upon her cheeks as she skipped over to Lucy, taking the tray out of her hands and setting it on her vanity. " **Oh, Lucy!**" America almost squealed. "**It's all going according to plan!**" She took her maids hands in her own, frightening the poor maid a bit, before she spun around in a circle with her. Lucy let out a melodic laugh, enjoying the thrilling sensation of spinning around.

"**What happened, Lady America?**" Lucy asked once they had finally stopped spinning. Both girls were dizzy and fumbled over to America's bed where they sat across from each other. America took a deep breath and exhaled happily. "**Well,**" She began, excitement creeping into her voice. "**After you girls had left, I went to my piano to warm up because I knew that Maxon would be heading to Kriss' room soon, and I wanted to have him at least stop by and hear the music.**" Lucy smiled at America, her eyes begging to know more. "**I had begun to play a song that I traditionally play at weddings and had started to sing, and before I knew it, he had been there the entire time!**" She continued on, telling Lucy about the song, humming the melody, and even gushed about how beautiful and how long the song was.

"**He stayed the entire time?!**" Lucy gasped. America had made it seem like the song went on for hours, but Lucy knew that was not the case because she had only been ten minutes later than the time that America had asked her to bring up dinner, which she was grateful that America did not notice.

America nodded her head excitedly. "**Oh, Lucy, it was brilliant. I ended up falling off of my bench because his applause had startled me, and he rushed over and helped me up and ended up sitting closer to me than we are!**" America smiled, not sure if she should mention that they had kissed or not. She bit her bottom lip gently and looked up at Lucy, her eyes glimmering. "**Lucy…can you keep a secret?**" She asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. Lucy nodded excitedly. "**Anything, Miss. I won't say I word!**" She said in a soft, excited whisper. America took Lucy's hands in her own and leaned in before saying softly. " **Lucy..we kissed! And he's coming back tonight to see him after his dinner with Kriss!**" Lucy let out an excited giggle and both girls bounced on America's bed. "**That's wonderful, Lady America!**" Lucy said excitedly, pulling both of them to their feet. "**I hate to say it, but I must leave, Miss. I don't want your dinner to get cold, or interrupt whenever Prince Maxon arrives.**" Lucy released America's hands and curtsied graciously before leaving America's room, a giggle escaping her lips as she left America's room.

_**Maxon & Kriss's "Date"**_

Maxon could hardly contain his joy as he closed America's door, continuing on his way to Kriss's room. He could still feel America's lips on his, and he couldn't help but smile broadly at it. She was perfect for him, she truly was. Well, give or take a few things like her temper and her rash decisions, she was the definition of perfect. He let out a quiet sigh as he slowed his pace, stopping outside Kriss's door. He gave a quick, determined knock, one that his father would have approved of, and stepped back. The door was opened instantly by Kriss, and the smile that she wore turned into a small, confused frown.

"**My dear, are you upset with me?**" Maxon asked politely, although somewhat confused by her sudden change in emotion. Kriss shook her head quickly before smiling again. "**No, Prince Maxon…it isn't that. It's just…**" She paused, beckoning him to move closer so that she could whisper in his ear. "**You have something pink on your lips..**" Maxon immediately felt his cheeks light up before he turned around and wiped his lips on the back of his hand, a completely improper thing for a royal to be doing. _Shit._ He cursed himself mentally, angry that he had forgotten to wipe off the lipstick that America had left on his lips.

He turned back to a confused Kriss, who smiled at him sheepishly and beckoned him in, shutting the door behind him. "**I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Lady Kriss.**" Maxon apologized, somewhat bashful at his tardiness, but all too happy with the reason why he was, in fact, tardy. Kriss looked up at Maxon, bringing herself to smile at him. "**It's quite alright, Prince Maxon. It just means that I get to keep you here that much longer.**" She joked with him, earning a small chuckle from him. He kissed the back of one of her hands as they sat on Kriss's bed, each taking a premade plate from the tray that stood in front of them. They were having pork tenderloin with heavenly mashed potatoes that were loaded with cheese and bacon, as well as a side of vegetables.

They ate in silence, both of their minds elsewhere. Maxon's mind kept wandering to the events that had just occurred, and Kriss's mind to what she could do in order to keep his attention. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but it was something that she wished would change. They got along beautifully, but there was no real spark. Kriss was obedient and thoughtful, and knew of the repercussions of her actions as well as what to do and say and when to do them. America was rambunctious and did what she pleased, regardless of the consequences, but that was what made her so desirable and loveable. Kriss set her dinner plate on the empty shelf of the tray that was in front of them, Maxon following suit.

"**Would you care for a pastry, Your Majesty?**" Kriss asked softly, retrieving one of the empty small plates that stood on the tray, a pair of tongs in her free hand as she gestured to the tiers of desserts. The top tier contained a small cake, a chocolate mousse cheesecake to be exact, the second tier contained an abundance of lemon bars and chocolate covered strawberries, and the last tier contained fluffy white cupcakes with a cream cheese buttercream frosting. Maxon eyed the desserts, eagerly wishing for this dinner to end, but knew that it would only raise alarm in Kriss, and he needed her to be interested in him if things with America did not work out.

He smiled sincerely at her and nodded, "**Thank you, Lady Kriss. I would love some. Perhaps a lemon bar and a cupcake?**" He asked politely, earning an eager smile as Kriss retrieved both items that he had requested and carefully handed him his plate, along with a dessert fork. "**Would you care for some coffee along with it, Your Majesty?**" Maxon nodded thankfully and Kriss paged for her maids. "**Would you ladies mind getting us some coffee, creams, and sugar?**" Kriss asked ever so politely, receiving smiles and nods from her maids as they rushed out to get what their lady had asked. Maxon set his plate down on the tray, waiting for his coffee. He laid on Kriss's bed for a moment, trying to be comfortable while he waited for her maids to return with coffee.

Kriss watched as he closed his eyes and folded his hands on his chest, smiling as he inhaled deeply. She had to do something to make sure that he was still interested in her, and she decided that now was the time. She had to take action. She had to make herself appear as more than just sweet, innocent Kriss. It was time to play by a different set of rules. It was time to try and be like Celeste. Kriss swallowed before quickly moving to straddle the prince, obviously catching him off guard. She shut her eyes quickly and cupped his face, leaning down to kiss him before he could say anything.

Maxon's eyes were wide open, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. Who was this Kriss? Surely, this was not the complacent, calm, rational Kriss that he had come to know, but that didn't mean that he didn't mind the new side of her. Her lips were rough against his as she licked his bottom lip for permission, which Maxon gave a bit unwillingly. Kriss explored his mouth, willing for his tongue to dance with hers, but alas, no such thing happened. Kriss felt her eyes begin to fill with tears as she pulled away, looking down at a confused Maxon. She jumped off of him and ran to her bathroom, locking the door behind her. Maxon sat upright, his heart still pounding as he processed everything that had happened.

He slid off of Kriss's bed and knocked on her bathroom door. "**Lady Kriss..?**" He called out softly only to be met with no reply. "**Lady Kriss.**" He called a little louder, leaning his ear to the door. He could hear her muffled sobs through the hollow door and sighed, releasing the doorknob that he had not released he had been holding on to. He made his way to her desk and quickly wrote an apology. He headed to the door to exit her room just as her maids came in. They looked confused and Maxon shook his head sadly. "**Please, ladies, she needs comfort. She's locked herself in her powder room..**" He blushed a little at the end and bowed to them before exiting. "**And ladies? Please tell her…just tell her I'm sorry?**" He asked of them, receiving confused nods as head shut the door behind him.

Maxon sighed as he made his way towards America's room, unsure of what to say or what to tell her. He wiped the back of his hand against his lips for the second time that night, but this time to make sure that there would be no repeat of what had just happened. He had just earned America's trust and did not want to ruin that, even though she was still gaining his trust. He stopped in front of her door, knocking softly, as though not to wake her. He heard a faint 'come in', and looked to the guard to his left, giving a curt nod before letting himself inside. He closed the door behind him and let a small smile escape his lips.

"**Hello, beautiful.**" He said softly, staring at her frame from the balcony. She was truly breathtaking in the moonlight. Her fiery hair stood out against the darkness and her pale skin was practically glowing. He walked over towards her, wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his head on her shoulder as he kissed an exposed piece of her neck. He loved how she looked in dresses, but even more so whenever she was dressed for bed. She never really dawned the nightgowns that the other girls did, usually opting for a simple shirt and some shorts, which was what he could only assume was what she was wearing underneath her robe. America turned around and smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck to embrace him into a quick hug, and then a passionate kiss, which Maxon returned immediately. From the few seconds that he had gotten to look at her, Maxon realized that America was not dressing for comfort tonight. Tonight, America had decided to dawn one of the silk and lace nighties that they were given. And to make things even better? It was blue.

**Bum bum buuuum. I got carried away writing this, but, whatever. I'm not really much of a Kriss fan, but I feel bad for her because it's so obvious that she's just a second choice, so I wanted to make everyone feel bad for her too! Or, at least try to. ANYWAY. I hope y'all enjoyed. What could America possibly be up to? And what about Kriss? Is she okay? Leave all of your questions, answers, concerns, critiques, and loves in the reviews! Please review, I like reviews. 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

08/27/2013

**Thank y'all for the reviews and story follows! I would like to also remind everyone that this fanfiction is rated T, not PG, PG-13, or G. As posted on , T is defined as "**Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.**" If there comes a time for me to have to bump up the rating, then I will do so in a disclaimer for that one chapter. Anyway! Like I said, thank y'all for reading and for being patient with me while I went back to school. If anyone cares, I love my major and this is going to be a fun semester. Back to America and Maxon! This chapter is going to be mildly suggestive, but STILL appropriate for T.**

The two had let themselves stay in their moment of bliss, enjoying the feel of the others lips on their own for as long as they could stand. America, surprisingly, was the one to break their moment of passion. Her blue gray eye searched Maxon's warm brown ones. "**That was…**" Maxon paused, resting his hands on America's delicate hips. She cast her eyes down out of embarrassment, only to have one of Maxon's comforting hands tilt her head up to look at him. He smiled at her reassuringly and kissed her on the forehead. "**A surprise.**" He finished thoughtfully, taking her hands in his as he led her back into her room. America followed willingly, only letting go to shut the doors behind her. It was a beautiful Angeles night, but it was starting to get chilly. Summer was coming to an end and fall was starting to let everyone know that it was coming quickly.

The two walked over to America's bed, hand in hand and laid down next to each other, fingers intertwined as America's head rested on Maxon's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. She felt Maxon's lips press down on her head and she couldn't help but smile, her face still flushed from what he had said only minutes before. "**So..**" He growled softly, causing America to turn her head upwards at him, her eyes inquisitive and slightly frightened. "**What is all – **_**this.**_" Maxon questioned, gesturing to her outfit with his free hand. America groaned slightly, burying her face into Maxon's chest. She had been hoping that he wouldn't ask, but he had to go and do everything that she didn't want him to do, didn't he?

America sighed into his chest, refusing to look up at him. Her face was as red as her hair as she spoke. "**I thought that you were getting bored…That you were starting to forget about me and that since you were being offered so much by the other girls-**" She cut herself off. _Shit._ Maxon had jumped up into a sitting position, bringing her up with him. His eyes, filled with confusion, pain, and slight curiosity, bore into hers. "**What do you mean?**" He was demanding an answer, not asking her for one. She swallowed and averted her gaze. "**I just hear Celeste and the other girls gushing about the time they spend with you – not to mention whenever I saw you and Celeste in the hall.**" America added, a slight pain in her voice as she spoke. Hopefully, she had said everything in such a manner that it only conveyed that she was going off of gossip, and not what King Clarkson had told her.

America felt the bed shift and her eyes followed her vacant bed over to Maxon's frame, his eyes filled with hurt and regret. "**So you decided you needed to dress up in that and try and seduce me to make sure that I was thinking about you?**" He accused, taking a step back as he balled his fists. America swallowed hard, her heart racing. She was not concerned with idea that he would hit her, he would never do such a thing, but more concerned with the fact that his voice was getting louder and louder the more he spoke. "**You think that I'm that shallow? That I'm that much of a 'guy' to where I could only think about a girl based on what she was wearing? How shallow do you think I am?!**" Maxon was in her face by now, his arms on either said of her on the bed. America's eyes began to water slightly and she began to blink rapidly, willing herself not to cry.

Maxon's face softened and he sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into his chest protectively. He rested his chin on her head and sighed. "**I'm sorry, America…I didn't mean to upset you. It's just..**" He once again tilted her head up to look at him, and his warm brown eyes stared into her beautiful blue gray ones. "**You're always so beautiful… You're always on my mind and in my heart without even trying to be. If I only cared about looks and sex appeal, then I would be with Celeste right now, not you.**" Those words stung America a little, and she felt a lone tear roll down her cheek. Maxon wiped it away quickly, kissing her forehead, nose, and the cheek where the tear had fallen.

Maxon moved to where they were both laying down in her bed, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and one hand entangled with hers, and her free arm over his stomach. They lay like that together for quite some time, enjoying the silence of each others company. "**America?**" Maxon asked softly. "**Yes, Maxon?**" She heard him sigh and she looked up at him, only to find that his eyes were closed. His breathing was starting to slow and she could feel hers doing the same. "**You..you don't need to be like anyone else…you're already on my mind so much, it's like you don't ever leave it…and you know that you've got my heart. You know that if you felt the same I did, that you **_**fully**_** felt the way I did…this whole Selection would be over…I love…you**" His breathing slowed and America heard him begin to snore. She cuddled up closer, kicking up the blanket that was folded at the end of her bed towards her, bringing it up to cover both her and Maxon. She felt her mind go blank and she felt herself doze, Maxon's words ringing in her head as she drifted off to sleep.

"_I love you."_

**Yaaayyy. So ends another chapter! It's short, so I apologize, but it is what it is! Anyway! Yeah! And for those who couldn't guess by now, I love a lot of detail. It's not for everyone, but I think it's important to a story to convey as much detail as possible without it being too much. That's my little rant. Anyway! Thank y'all for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

08/27/2013

**First of all, I want to apologize to maggiebswim for lashing out on her, it was uncalled for and I'm sorry. Thank you for continuing your support for my story and for being such an amazing reviewer! Thank you to everyone else that has been reading, reviewing, and enjoying! It means a lot. Also, I'm going to apologize in advance. I'm not sure how long this chapter is going to be, and it's going to jump around a lot. Enjoy!**

The next morning came too quickly. The sun was shining in America's room before her maids had even managed to come in and wake her up. She was awoken by the feeling of sweet lips on her forehead and her eyes fluttered open. She felt her cheeks heat up when she was met by the beautiful eyes of Prince Maxon. Maxon had the goofiest of grins on his face as he kissed her forehead once more. "**America..**" He smiled sheepishly, casting his eyes away. "**You look beautiful…especially when you first wake up.**" America's face was almost as red as her hair as her hands flew to cover her face, which caused Maxon to chuckle at her movement. He smiled and sat up, swinging his legs to the floor as he rubbed his eyes and ruffled his hair. "**I should go before your maids-" **He was cut short by the door opening, and he immediately jumped to his feet, America pulling the covers to her neck.

"**Oh, Miss America! Your Majesty!**" The three maids curtsied and looked away, all of them unsure of what to do. Maxon cleared his throat and smiled at them. "**Good morning, ladies. I hate to be so abrupt, but if you ladies would be so lovely as to let me through the door, I wish to come back later and have breakfast with Lady America.**" He smiled as he spoke to them, enjoying the excitement in their eyes as they nodded eagerly. There was a moment of silence before Anne spoke up. "**Your Majesty, is there anything that you would like in particular?**"

Maxon stole a glance at America and was met with a shrug. He let his eyes linger on her exposed neck and her collar bones, now visible since she had dropped the covers when she had seen it was her maids. He looked back at them and shook his head. "**No, ma'am, Miss Anne, is it?**" He was met with a nervous nod. "**Bring whatever it is you think is suitable for Lady America and I. Perhaps her favorite breakfast dish.**" He was sure to whisper the last part as he walked out of America's door, closing it behind him. He let out a happy sigh as he leaned against America's door for a moment, before heading to the third floor to freshen up.

There was no doubt in his mind that his own maids were wondering where on earth he was. He let out another sigh and shrugged to himself as he continued on his way. "**Prince Maxon?**" Maxon stopped dead in his tracks, swallowing hard as he was met with the confused eyes of Lady Elise. "**Lady Elise.**" He forced a smile, bowing slightly in reply to her curtsey. "**I don't mean to sound rude, but weren't you wearing that yesterday?**" A confused pout had crossed her New Asian's lips and Maxon's face lit up. "**And was that Lady America's room that you were coming from?**" She tilted her head to the side before shaking it. "**I apologize, Your Majesty. It is not my business, nor my place to know that. I'll see you at breakfast.**" She curtsied again and scurried off, eager to not make a fool of herself again.

Maxon let out the breath that he had not known he was holding as he shook his head at himself. Of course. Lady Elise was always early to rise and was always one of the first ladies anywhere. He cursed himself for being so foolish and forgetting. He continued on towards the third level, his pace quickening with every step as he continued on to his journey to his room, where he would get ready and have breakfast with the beautiful America.

_**America**_

The door had closed and America was left with three women staring at her, each with their own questions and idea of what had happened. America smiled sheepishly at them before getting out of bed and walking over to them. "**Nothing happened, I promise.**" She said with a smile, leading her maids into her bathroom so that they could prepare her for her date with Maxon.

_**Breakfast with the Royal Family and the Elite**_

Celeste, Kriss, and Elise sat in the dining hall in silence, each tending to their own business. Celeste was engulfed in her cuticles, Elise was nervously playing with the linen that lay on her lap, and Kriss was staring blankly ahead of her, the normal cheery, vibrant energy long gone. Elise looked around and opened her mouth, interrupting the silence. "**Where could Lady America be? It's getting awfully close for the Royal Family to arrive.**" Her nerves were evident, and before Celeste could open her mouth to reply, King Clarkson and Queen Amberly made their way into the hall. King Clarkson dismissed their curtsies and lead his wife to their designated area, nodding so that the ladies could be seated once more.

"**Who cares where she is? Maybe Prince Maxon came to his senses and is finally sending that wretched five home.**" Celeste spoke only loud enough so that the two girls around her could hear, or so she thought. Kriss looked up at the King and Queen to see Queen Amberly's lips pull into a tight line before continuing on with her breakfast. "**Prince Maxon isn't here either..**" Kriss added, her eyes still downcast and puffy from the night before. "**Maybe he is sending her home…**" Her voice wandered off as she played with the fluffy chocolate chip waffles in front of her.

Elise looked at the girls next to her and then up at the royal table before speaking. "**I saw Prince Maxon on my way here.**" She added quickly and quietly, earning the gaze of both Celeste and Kriss, a mixture of curiosity, despair and anger in their eyes. "**And?**" Celeste demanded, picking at the fruit salad that accompanied her waffle. "**And..he was in the same clothes as yesterday, and he was coming from Lady America's room..**" Elise covered her mouth, realizing that she had perhaps said that a little too loud. Queen Amberly's lips pulled up to a smile upon hearing the news, her eyes darting towards King Clarkson's vacant expression. Perhaps he had not heard, and perhaps it was for the best. The room fell silent after that, and everyone went back to their breakfast. The silence was heavy, and filled with animosity and curiosity that would probably never be explained.

_**Maxon**_

Maxon was restless while his maids prepared him for the day. They had picked out his outfit and left him to shower and get dressed, since that was not proper for a woman to bathe a man Maxon's age. He took what was perhaps the quickest shower of his life, and brushed his teeth and got dressed in such a hurry. He sat impatiently while they styled his hair and added the finishing touches to his attire, eager to see America once more. It had probably been about twenty minutes, and Maxon knew that it was not enough time for America's maids to bathe her and fix her up, though he wished that it would. America was beautiful on her own and didn't need any make up or anything special done to her. She was already beautiful, already special. He let out a sigh and relaxed, letting his maids finish him up as he closed his eyes, deciding that there was nothing he could do to control time, or America. Especially America.

**So, it ends slow! I'm sorry about that, but I like to leave you guys hanging, I guess? Haha(: I have quiet a bit of homework due on Monday, so I'm not sure when I'll be back to write. I'll try and throw you guys another chapter before then, so be on the look out! Also, reviews tend to make me write faster.(; I hope y'all enjoyed, so continue to review/comment, and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! Hopefully this chapter is going to be 1) longer and 2) filled with a lot of drama, Maxeria or Amexon shipping, and dramaaaa! Enjoy! **

America gasped audibly when Maxon came into her room. She was accustomed to seeing him in his dress suits, since that was the norm for men of such power. Today, he just looked so breathtaking. He had on a dark gray suit with a crisp white shirt, as well as a tie that was so light blue, it was almost white. Maxon let out a chuckle and walked into her room, kissing her gently on the lips before guiding them both over to the balcony, where America's maids had set up a small table with two chairs, as well as an array of breakfast choices for the two. America was in awe of him the entire time they walked over to the small set up. Maxon looked so confident, even more regal, if that was possible, and just down right _sexy_. America felt her face redden and cast her eyes at the garden that was below them.

"**You look very nice, Maxon.**" She said softly, her eyes quickly looking up at him to see his reaction. Maxon blushed and smiled shyly. "**Thank you, America. You look quite beautiful as well. I would even say that we match just a little, wouldn't you?**" He asked coyly, knowing that he had planned this with America's maids. He wanted to make a small statement saying that things in the competition would soon be coming to an end, and that his favorite, and the one that he would soon wed, was chosen. It was not an obvious enough statement for people to realize it right away, but it was one that took some thought. Maxon's attire matched with America's, who had on an icy blue strapless dress that matched Maxon's tie to a 't', and was accented with a dark gray sash around her waist, and white pearls around her neck, as earrings, clips in her hair, as well as one simple white pearl bracelet around her small wrist with the blue one that Maxon had given to her. Simple to say, they _were_ matching, but it was so subtle, one wouldn't think twice about it.

"**Maxon…**" America blushed at herself as she realized how this question might sound given that he was the Prince and all. "**Did you..plan this?**" She asked coyly, starting to regain some of her confidence as she tilted her head to the side, a grin on her face. Maxon's face began to redden and she realized that she had caught him off guard, realizing that he probably hoped she wouldn't realize his plan. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, whispering in his ear. "**I think it's adorable.**" She took his hand and led him to his seat, kissing him lightly on the forehead before sitting herself down in her own seat, with some protest from Maxon who protested that it was his job to get her in her seat and not the other way around. America waved him off and smiled at him lovingly. "**You know you're going to have to get over that with me, right?**" She said with a grin that could rival the Chesire cats.

Maxon blushed and sighed in defeat, catching America's hand and rubbing the top of it lovingly with his thumb. "**You're something else, America..you are something else.**" America looked away, embarrassed, and spoke of the only thing that she knew of; food. "**Well, this looks delicious! Why don't we go ahead before it all gets cold?**" Maxon let out a chuckle, knowing that she had been caught of guard by his comment and was resorting to one of the best things about the palace, the food of course. He nodded and released her hand, helping himself to a mixture of eggs, diced potatoes, and some pancakes with bacon. America placed some pancakes, bacon and fruit on her plate and the two tapped glasses before beginning their breakfast, enjoying the sun and the warm breeze that Angeles had to off them. Everything was peaceful with them for the first time in a long time, and America was going to see to it that it stayed that way for awhile.

_**Dining Hall**_

King Clarkson had kept his composure while he listened to the conversation of the girls that sat with him and his wife while they ate breakfast. Maxon's absence was a surprise to the both of them, and King Clarkson was angry. The only thing that would cool his anger is to know that Maxon had eliminated that inconsiderate, unruly, ungraceful, disgusting, and improper redhead that he seemed to be so close to. It was despicable. There was nothing that King Clarkson detested more than Lady America herself. He set his utensils down in the shape of an 'x' on his plate, signaling that he was done. Queen Amberely was still working on her breakfast and he looked at her warmly. His wife was everything a queen should be. She was attractive, patient, obedient, regal, graceful, and she was able to control her emotions. She was able to rationalize the consequences before she acted.

Queen Amberely felt her husbands eyes on her, and she set down her utensils to the side of her plate, swallowing the remaining amount of food she had in her mouth before turning to him. "**Yes, my King?**" She asked ever so politely, feigning the slightest amount of interest. Truth be told, Queen Amberely was tired of Clarkson. He was cruel, manipulative, angry, hurtful, and just plan unjust, but she had a son with him and had to maintain a sort of affection for the king, even if there was nothing there. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it politely. "**My sweet Amberely.**" He said with a smile, kissing the back of her hand once more. "**I have some meetings that I must tend to. Will you be alright by yourself?**" He spoke so quietly so that the girls wouldn't overhear. His eyes searched his wife's while she sat in silence, thoughts rushing through her mind.

"**Tell me, Clarkson. Do you really have meetings to tend to, or are you going to try and find our son and Lady America?**" Her eyes caught his as soon as she spoke, and she saw the anger flash in his eyes. She kept her gaze, knowing that he would be the one to bend, not her. He kept their gaze, narrowing his eyes slightly. "**You have intervened in Maxon's selection **_**enough**_** already, Clarkson. It is our son's chance to find love, just as you did. Do not meddle in this any more than you already have. Imagine if your father had meddled in your selection as much as you have his! I would have been sent him in no time because I was not, as he put it, 'fit to be a queen.' I will not have you put Lady America in the same position that I was in, Clarkson. I will not have it.**" She spoke with such a confidence, such a defiance that it threw Clarkson back. He cast his eyes away, obviously hurt at what his wife had said.

Clarkson knew that he had to be careful in how he responded, the girls had started to take notice of what was going on at the other table, and he took both of his wife's hands in his. "**Amberely, Ih had no idea that my father did that…**" He lied, his eyes portraying what he hoped to be a convincing sincerity. Of course he had known that his father had meddled in his selection, but what father doesn't? They want to make sure that their son knows what is best for them, and the country. Truth be told, Clarkson would rather have Celeste as the new princess, he enjoyed looking at her. Kriss was alright, but she lacked the appeal that Celeste had. He snapped himself out of his thoughts, his eyes locked on Amberly's. "**My love, if you don't want me to meddle, then I won't.**" He lied, kissing the back of his wife's hands. He set them down in her lap and kissed her on the forehead, standing up. "**Now, my love, if you'll excuse me, then I'll be in my meetings. Perhaps you can get better acquainted with these lovely girls. After all, one of them will be the new Princess of Illea, as well as our daughter-in-law.**" He said with a smile as he walked away, but not without hearing Amberly under her breath. "**They will not be. They're no Lady America, and **_**that**_** is who the future queen will be.**" The king excused himself to the girls, explaining that they would be spending the rest of the day with the Queen, learning her duties, before he walked out, his temper at an all time high. He was furious. And he would be damned if he let America win the selection.

_**Maxon and America**_

The two finished the rest of their breakfast in silence, completely comfortable with one another. America rose to her feet and walked over to the balcony, closing her eyes as she let the sun and the cozy Angeles air warm her face. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, and Maxon rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled, feeling his lips trail up her neck and to her cheek, causing her cheeks to darken. "**My, my, Maxon.**" She began. "**We don't want to go about starting anything that we can't legally finish, now do we?**" She joked, kissing him as she turned towards him, meeting his lips. The two lingered there for a moment before pulling away, smiling at one another. "**It's a beautiful day,**" America sighed. "**But not nearly as beautiful as you, America.**" Maxon cooed.

She blushed again and turned to face him. "**Why do you always do that?**" She asked, her hands resting where her hips should be, but instead rested on Maxon's arms. "**Do what?**" He asked, genuinely confused. "**Make me blush by saying things like that!**" America demanded, her eyes determined. Maxon laughed and kissed her on the head, grabbing her hands in his. "**Let's go for a walk, shall we? Then we can figure all of this out, just the two of us surrounded by a beauty that could **_**almost**_** rival yours, America.**" He said sweetly, leading her out of her room. He stopped and turned to the guard on duty. "**Officer Leger,**" He said politely, getting a mere nod in return. "**Would you kindly ask Lady America's maids to clean up the balcony for us?**" He spoke as though it was a question, but everyone knew it was an order.

Aspen nodded and looked at America, immediately regretting that he hadn't. "**And may I ask where the two of you are headed? In case there is an attack and we need to find you.**" Maxon nodded and grinned goofily at him. "**If any such thing occurs, or someone needs either of us, Lady America and I will be in the gardens, Officer Leger. Thank you for your concern and for your help.**" Maxon offered his arm and America took it, so absorbed into Maxon that she hardly realized that Aspen was there. Together, arm in arm, the two strode off to the garden, Aspen watching them the entire time. "**Just you wait, Mer…I'll get you to snap out of it…I promise…**" Aspen said to himself quietly, the pain that he felt no longer masked.

"**Just you wait, Mer…Just you wait…**"

**Bum. Bum. Buuuum. Thus ends another chapter of my story! Honestly, this is taking a way different turn than I had originally planned out, but you know what? That's cool. Like, I'm okay with this! Anyway! Next chapter is PROMISED to have lots of drama, after all, how could there not be drama with King Clarkson's temper all high, as well as Celeste's, and Aspen wanting nothing more than America to be his once again? I think this chapter was still a little short, so I'm sorry! Longer chapters hopefully to be coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, first thing is first. Thanks for the reviews and favorites! They mean a lot. Second, some of you got offended with the last chapter with the little snippet about King Clarkson. I apologize that you felt that it was not correctly portrayed, but quite frankly, I don't care. It's my fanfiction, and I write how I see fit. If you don't like it, that's cool, go read another. That being said, if you don't care how I write and enjoy the story, then that's great! Thanks for sticking with me, and keep in mind that **_**everything I write has a purpose. **_**Happy reading. **

America let out a sigh as they exited the palace, her arm still intertwined with Maxon's. She looked up at his handsome face and pecked his cheek softly as he led them to their normal bench, the one where they had first met. America saw the pain in Aspen's eyes and wished that she could have done something, but she wasn't about to betray Maxon's trust, not like that. The more time that the two spent together, the more that America realized that she had to be absolutely honest with Maxon, but she just didn't know how to bring it up. They sat down and Maxon released her arm, wrapping his around the small of her waist, pulling her in closer so that they could stare at the beautiful scenery in front of them. "**What's troubling you, America?**" He asked softly, casting his eyes down at her in a supportive manner. America sighed, the knot in her stomach twisting and turning in almost a painful way. The color went out of America's face and she looked up at him, her eyes wide and filled with tears.

Maxon immediately cupped her face with both hands, his eyes searching hers like a madman's. "**America, what's wrong? Please, tell me.**" He begged, refusing to let her go. America wrapped her hands around Maxon's forearms and opened her mouth to speak, her bottom lip quivering. "**Maxon…I…I have to tell you something.**" America choked out, bitting her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying, her face studying Maxon's as he spoke. He pulled her in to his chest, rubbing her back gently. "**Anything, America. You can tell me..it'll all be okay.**" He whispered, pulling away to look down at her and wiping a stray tear from her beautiful face. America felt her head get fuzzy, and she locked eyes with Maxon. "**You…you won't be mad?**" She half asked, half begged, willing herself to fight back the tears. Maxon nodded gravely, his face contorted in a mixture of concern and seriousness, unaware of what it was that was making America so upset. America swallowed hard, managing to swallow back some tears as well.

"**The…the guard from my hometown, from Carolina..I know him. His name is Aspen..**" America began, wiping away any remaining moisture that was left in her eye. Maxon's face looked pained, as if he already knew where this was going. "**Maxon..remember that story I told you about why I was here? How my ex-boyfriend told me to sign up for the selection, how he broke up with me and how I saw him with another girl?**" She scanned his face for any sign of remembrance, and he nodded solemnly, putting the pieces together. "**Aspen is your ex-boyfriend…**" Maxon said softly, his voice full of confusion and pain. "**But when we just left you didn't even look at him.**" Maxon said, somewhat hopeful, hoping that perhaps he meant nothing to her anymore. America sighed, her eyes looking at the ground. "**I'm trying to push him out, Maxon. I still have some unresolved feelings for Asp-Officer Leger…and I'm just trying to get them out so that I can totally love you.**" America sounded a little sad as she spoke, wishing that she could just will away her feelings as she pleased, but that wasn't the case with her, it seldom was.

Maxon sat in silence, letting everything that America said sink in. America tentatively reached out to touch Maxon's hand, and he let her. A silent sigh of relief exited America's lips, thinking that the worst had come to pass. "**Have you two been seeing each other this entire time?**" Maxon demanded, staring directly into America's eyes. His brown eyes were watery and his voice was somewhat harsh. America was taken aback by the Maxon that she had seen before her, and the memory of Marlee's caning came rushing into her mind. "**Maxon…I..**" America stuttered, her eyes looking into Maxon's, hoping to aid in her confusion, but she received no help. "**Maxon!**" A male voice called out, making America shift uncomfortably on the bench. "**MAXON!**" The voice bellowed. "**Over here, father.**" Maxon responded, his face entirely void of emotion. King Clarkson rounded the hedge with a male figure behind him, and America's heart dropped. King Clarkson and Aspen were together, and America was terrified.

"**There you are, son. You weren't at breakfast, and neither were you for that matter, Lady America, but that's not important. You have meetings to tend to, Maxon, now go.**" The king demanded, his voice icy as he watched his son get up and walk away without saying a word to America. She tried to call after him, but Maxon didn't respond, nor did he tug his ear. America swallowed hard, looking at the two men before her. She went to stand, but King Clarkson began to speak. "**I think you'll want to stay seated, America Singer. We have a lot to discuss, and this time, it has nothing to do with you being too irresponsible, irrational, rude, classless, and the most unattractive of the girls remaining in the Selection so far.**" King Clarkson said cruelly, noting America wince and Aspen's eyes narrow.

America felt very small and very weak, and for the second time that day, there was no color to be found anywhere in America's face.

**So, it's short, but it builds to drama! Buahaha. Yay. Uhm, yeah. Review and all that jazz! Might be the last one until the weekend, gotta love school. Goodnight! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy crap. I apologize for not updating in almost a week. Truth be told, I've been a little busy with school and work and driving. I drive a lot, and I mean a lot. Like. I drive three hours round trip each weekend going home and back to school. I'm crazy, but, whatever. Here's the seventh chapter of 'The Beginning'! Haha(: I hope y'all enjoy! And thank you for the reviews and the follows! **

America felt her mouth dry and she reluctantly sat back down, the king taking a step towards her. "**Lady America.**" He stated, his eyes void of emotion, his voice a mixture of ice and joy. "**It has come to my attention that you have not been entirely, what is the word that I'm looking for, ah, yes, - **_**faithful**_** to my dear, dear son, Maxon throughout this competition.**" King Clarkson had a sinister grin on his face as his eyes narrowed. America put a hand to her chest, her eyes as wide as platters, feeling very much as though she was a deer in headlights. America's eyes darted from Aspen to King Clarkson repeatedly. America felt the world spinning around her, and with her free hand she grasped the bench beneath her tightly, her knuckles turning white in a matter of seconds. King Clarkson smiled once more, pleased with her reaction to the news that he delivered. He inhaled happily, walking over to America, reaching inside his coat quickly. America flinched at the movement so close to her and gasped at what King Clarkson showed her. It was a picture of her and Aspen, more importantly, it was a picture of Aspen kissing America.

She shook her head 'no', her eyes filled with tears. She had never hated anyone more in her life than now. She had never hated King Clarkson more in her life, and she had never hated Aspen more than she did now for doing that. For kissing her, thinking that they were safe to do that. America's eyes narrowed at Aspen, her heart, for the second time, breaking because of him. Aspen took a step back before taking two steps forward towards her, eyes his surprisingly happy. "**Mer…**" He said happily, King Clarkson snorting in disgust at his joy. "**Don't you get it? He said that he would let us go home…King Clarkson said that he would let us go home with no punishment, no demotion. You would still get to be a Three since you're one of the elite…I would get to be a guard still; I would be your guard.**" America felt pity for Aspen, pity that he seemed to be so happy and through the moon at what he had just said. How could Aspen be so dumb to believe that there was no catch?

America shook her head. "**No, Officer Leger. It's not that easy, it is **_**never**_** that easy if King Clarkson is involved, now isn't that right, Your Highness?**" America asked coldly, speaking with a confidence that she never knew that she possessed. King Clarkson smirked, laughing coldly at America. "**You **_**can**_** catch on quickly, can't you, Lady America?**" He joked, knowing well aware that it was all too obvious what was going on. "**What Officer Leger has said is true, Lady America. I will let you keep your undeserved rank as a Three and let him be your guard and ensure your safety after the Selection, as well as let you go unharmed.**" He smiled warmly, happy that he was about to be rid of Lady America. "**All that I ask for in return is that you never return to the palace, to Angeles, again, not even, actually, **_**especially **_**not for Maxon's wedding. Also, you will have absolutely no communication with my son ever again, not as long as I am alive, not after.**" The king said sternly, his lips twisted in a cruel smile as tears rolled down America's colorless face.

She shook her head as Aspen went over to her and took her hand in his. "**'Mer, it's all we've ever dreamed of…we'll be together…we won't be poor, we have a chance to be **_**happy**_**.**" Aspen spoke excitedly and America stared at him in slight disgust. She ripped her hands out of his and stood up, backing away from Aspen's shocked expression. King Clarkson even seemed a little surprised, America noted, at her action. '_If he thinks that's surprising, he'll love this._' America thought angrily to herself as she stormed towards the King, stopping in front of him as she leered at him, her entire body shaking. "**How **_**dare**_** you! How DARE you think that I would accept that offer instead of staying here. How could you even think that I would leave Maxon?! I **_**love**_** Maxon.**" America was not the only one that was surprised at her words, but she went along with it, glad that she had finally admitted it. "**Yes, Your Majesty, I said it. I. Love. Your. Son. And I am going to do everything that I can to marry your son. I love Maxon, and I will not let anyone stop me from being with him, **_**especially**_** you.**" As she spoke her last sentence, her tears flowed freely and she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"**And what did I say about your temper, Lady America? It will get you nowhere.**" King Clarkson laughed as he spoke. "**I am being VERY generous with you.**" He spat. "**And if you decline my offer then I have no choice but to inform Maxon, and have him sentence the two of you to death.**" America stopped dead in her tracks, earning a loud laugh from King Clarkson. "**I knew that would get you to stop and see reason.**" There were no more tears flowing from America's eyes, there was no more sadness in her heart, and there was no more fear. Once more, America turned on her heels and marched over to King Clarkson, her head held high, her stride as regal as could be given her pace. She stared King Clarkson in the eyes as she narrowed her pale blue ones. "**Go ahead.**" She spat at him, her tone even and collected, earning a protest from Aspen. "**Tell Maxon, but I guarantee you he already knows.**" King Clarkson looked slightly puzzled, surprising America slightly, but she did not let it show. "**That is what we were discussing before you came.**" Venom dripped in America's voice as she turned and walked off, leaving King Clarkson stunned. America had no doubt in her mind that Aspen was hurt beyond all belief, but it was time for America to take charge of her life, her happiness, and she would be damned if anyone tried to take her away from what made her happy.

America Singer would be damned if anyone tried to take her away from Maxon Schreave.

**Bum bum BUUUUMMMMMM. So, that's always fun. Uhm, I'm probably going to write the eighth chapter tonight and post it either tonight or tomorrow when I have time. Reviews would be great! And also, I would love to know what y'all would like to see in the next chapter or the chapters to come! Review, favorite, follow, and let me know what y'all think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So, maggiebswim, has demanded that I post chapter eight tonight, and so, I'm going to try and accommodate my lovely reviewer! That, and I plan on creating a lot of drama that is going to be mind blowing, as soon as I come up with it, that is…Anyway! Picking up from where we left off! Enjoy!**

Maxon felt anger flow through his veins as he angrily made his way back downstairs after finding out that the 'urgent meeting that needed tending to' was nothing more than a rouse by his father to take him away from Lady America. On his descent towards the gardens, Queen Amberly rounded the corner to head up the stairs, startled by seeing her son, and seeing him so angry. "**Maxon?**" Queen Amberly questioned, her hand reaching out to not only touch Maxon's shoulder, but to stop his movement. Maxon swallowed harshly and looked at his mother, searching her warm eyes with his. "**America has been seeing the guard from Carolina. He was her ex-boyfriend and the reason that she is here, and I don't know what to do, mother. I love her and I don't want to lose her.**" Maxon let a tear slide down his cheek before his mother wiped it away with her hands, pulling her son into her chest as he allowed himself to cry briefly. Amberly allowed him to cry for about five minutes, soothingly rubbing her son's back and whispering soothing things to him, hoping to calm him down. Like a charm, Maxon's sobs began to subside and he wiped away the stray tears that lingered, swallowing roughly as Amberly fixed his hair, smiling sadly at her son. "**Oh, Maxon..**" She said sweetly, standing on her toes to kiss him on the forehead. "**I know that you love Lady America, and truth be told, so do I.**" Amberly admitted, shrugging her shoulders slightly as Maxon stared at his mother, his mouth agape. "**I know, I know. I'm not supposed to have favorites, Maxon, but I'm drawn to her. She has a few issues that need to be rubbed out, but I think that she's wonderfully talented and a wonderful girl otherwise.**" Amberly smiled a genuine smile, hugging her son tightly for a moment before she released him. "**Is that why you two were absent at breakfast? Because she told you this last night?**" Maxon shook his head. "**She told me not too long ago. We ate breakfast in her room and went to the gardens and she told me, then father interrupted—**"

Maxon swallowed as he realized the intense anger that flashed in Amberly's eyes for a moment before her eyes became void of emotion. "**Oh.**" Amberly pursed her lips, waving the feelings off with a gentle wave of her hands. She looked at her son and nodded for him to continue. "**And that was it…He had him with him, Officer Leger…Mother, I can't let her go. If I can forgive her for her indiscretions, would you be able to?**" Maxon asked his mother hopefully, his eyes warm and tired and nothing but confused. Amberly nodded her head and smiled at her son. "**Maxon, of course. It does make her a little difficult to trust, but of course.**" Maxon agreed with his mother and let out a sigh. "**I know, mother. I have mixed emotions on if I can trust her, but I know that I love her and that I couldn't live happily without her…**" Maxon admitted, and once more Amberly rested her hand on Maxon's shoulder. "**I know, my dear. You've told me all of this, remember? At the Halloween ball? I know that she is whom you wish to marry, and you have my full support…it's just your father that needs some working on.**" She spoke softly and sadly and sighed. She smoothed out the wrinkles on the front of her dress and was about to speak when the doors that led to the gardens burst open, and America stormed through, her dressed pulled up to her knees as she ran, tears storming down her face.

America had managed to keep her composure while speaking to the king, no, not speaking, yelling. She realized it the minute that she turned into the maze that she was an idiot. She had yelled at the king and there were witnesses to vouch for the King's version of what happened. What else could America do? She couldn't try and blackmail the king, he was the freaking king. He was not lying about anything, in fact, he was trying to shut her up and cover her ass without getting anything in it in return other than her being out of the selection and the palace, and out of Maxon's life. Maxon. That was why she was here and that was why she had stood up to the king how she did. He was the fuel behind her fire, and it was at that moment that America realized that she was over Aspen… Maxon and Queen Amberly stared at America as she ran towards them, her speed increasing as she saw them. America ran to Maxon and threw her arms around his neck, crying out apologies left and right. "**I'm so, so, so sorry that I was so stupid and that I hurt you how I did, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry for not telling you right away, Maxon. I'm sorry. I was scared and I thought that I wasn't going to last for more than a week and I'm just so, so sorry.**" She bawled into his shoulder. Maxon wrapped his arms around her waist and Amberly walked over to rub circles on America's back in order to attempt to calm her down as she had just done with Maxon. America felt Maxon wrap his arms tighter around her waist and rest this head on hers.

"**Perhaps we should head upstairs, don't you agree?**" Queen Amberly suggested, noting that the girls had been dismissed from lessons as the once silent palace was starting to grow increasingly louder. Maxon nodded and picked America up, who still sobbed silently into his chest, and headed upstairs with his mother, heading towards the one place that no one would find them and where the three of them could talk in peace; the princess suite. Queen Amberly opened the door and ushered them in as she saw the girls beginning to ascend up the stairs to reach their rooms. She shut the door behind herself as she slid in, glad that the girls had not had a chance to see her enter the suite along with Maxon and America. Maxon sat America down on the bed in the princess suite and sat next to her, wrapping and arm around her as he wiped the rest of her tears away with his free hand. "**America…shh…it's okay.**" He whispered softly, kissing her forehead. America shook her head and looked up at Maxon. "**No, it's not, Maxon…King Clarkson knows. He told Aspen that he would send us home unscathed to live together and make it look like an elimination. He said I would still keep my rank as a three but that I wouldn't be able to talk to you or see you…He said Aspen would be my guard and that if we didn't agree he would tell you and have you kill us.**" America choked out, swallowing back the tears that threatened to fall once more as Queen Amberly rushed over, kneeling in front of America, resting a hand on the bed, and the other on her knee. "**You let me worry about him, Lady America.**" The queen spoke with determination and noted Lady America's surprise.

"**I know that you and Officer Leger have seen each other since this competition has started, and I know that he was the boy that broke your heart in Carolina and is the reason that you are here.**" Amberly began, wiping a tear off of America's face that had fallen. "**While I do not approve of the pain that you have cause my son, nor your actions, I do like you, Lady America. I'm pulling for you, actually, and I know that you have already won my son, as well as the servants in the palace and everyone in your caste and below.**" Queen Amberly let out a soft laugh at America's shock. "**I know a lot about the polls and the public opinion, Lady America. It will be one of your jobs as Queen.**" She stated matter of fact, America nodded silently and Maxon pulled her closer to him. "**As I was saying. I know what you have done and I don't approve of it, but as far as I know, it was nothing more than meetings and nothing too intimate occurred.**" America's face lit up and Maxon's turned to stone. America just wanted this to end. She couldn't believe that she was sitting in the Princess suite with Maxon and the queen and they were discussing her and Aspen…Anything else would be preferable. America sighed and nodded at the queen, confirming that nothing intimate had occurred, and Queen Amberly continued.

"**Officer Leger will be immediately removed from the palace, and he will be sent to guard your family since the threats from the rebels are getting more frequent.**" America nodded, glad that Aspen would be sent back to Carolina and still be getting paid well and to protect her family, he would have to be content with that; there was no other option. Queen Amberly rose, kissing both Maxon and America on the head before standing back to look at them. "**I believe that the two of you have some matters to discuss. Lady America, please don't be too concerned. Your forgiveness is granted, but neither of us will forget what happened, and the trust is bruised. Please, Lady America. We cannot tolerate, nor can we handle, anything else that will break our trust in you. Now, if you two will excuse me, I have some…meetings to tend to.**" Queen Amberly chose her words carefully, giving word the Maxon that she was going to find King Clarkson and have a few choice words with him. Maxon nodded and smoothed America's hair back, tilting her head up to look him in the eyes as he spoke.

"**You know, you've really hurt me.**" He said softly, wiping at America's eyes as she let some tears fall, nodding sadly at him, hurt reflecting her eyes as well. "**And I'm so…so, so, sor—**" Maxon cut her apology off with his lips, pouring every amount of possible passion into the kiss as he could. The kiss broke off and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. "**We said we needed to work on trust and to not keep secrets…I want to let you know that I am hurt, but I'm not mad at you. You were just doing what you thought was best for me, for you…For us.**" He said with a sad smile. He pecked her on the nose and stared her into the eyes, searching for answers. "**I will never keep anything from you…I swear it, Maxon. That was the only thing that I felt I couldn't tell you…That was my only secret.**" America whispered, nuzzling her head between the crook of his neck as she let out a sigh. Maxon nodded against her head and hugged her tightly. "**No more secrets…**" He whispered, feeling her nod against him in agreement. "**I won't send you home, America…I won't let my father do it, I won't let him kill you…and neither will my mother. With us on your side, you're safe, America.**" Maxon looked over at America and noticed her face, and his reflection in his eyes. They were both exhausted and their eyes were puffy and red. He moved away from her and raised his hand to silence her as she began to protest.

Maxon walked over to door that adjoined the princess suite with his and quickly went to the door that led to the hallway, finding a guard next to his door. "**Officer, please inform the Queen that I am not feeling well and will be resting in my room and for her to tell the King accordingly. Also, please inform Silvia that Lady America is also feeling ill and request that her studies be sent to her maids.**" The guard looked slightly confused, but one look from Maxon was all it took for him not to question it and to do as he was told. Maxon watched the guard walk off and shut the door behind him before he sprinted over to the next room, meeting America's tired gaze. He walked over to her and pulled her on her feet, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply. America responded by wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer, and she moaned in enjoyment. Maxon walked the two back into his room, shutting the adjoining door behind them. He pulled way from America, smiling at her through his tired eyes into hers, pecking her on the lips quickly. "**We have both called in sick today, you're welcome. So, how about a nap?**" He asked quietly. America nodded quickly, but then grimaced as she realized her gown. Maxon brought a finger to her lips and silenced her before running to his wardrobe, retrieving a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top for her. America blushed deeply and smiled. "**Thank you, Maxon…could you do me a favor?**" Maxon nodded, "**I'll turn around or enter the bathroom, whichever you prefer.**" America giggled slightly, shaking her head. "**Not just that, uhm, could you…uhm, unzip me?**" She asked, her face as red as a brick. Maxon's face was equally as read and he nodded.

America turned around and pulled her hair out of the way, shivering as she felt Maxon's warm fingers radiate against her cold back. His eyes stared at the exposed skin as he unzipped it to the small of her back, biting his lip softly. "**All done.**" He said quietly, walking over to the bathroom, closing the door almost entirely as he walked over to the sink, splashing water on his face. America blushed and turned around, making sure that the door was closed, which it appeared to be, and slid the dress off of her petite body, careful to not have it wrinkle too much. America set the clothes that Maxon had provided her on his bed as she picked up the beautiful icy blue gown off of the floor and walked it over to Maxon's dress, folding it over the chair before returning to Maxon's bed to dress herself. Maxon paced in the bathroom before glancing into the mirror, and his mouth opened slightly in both surprise and enjoyment. He could see America in front of his bed, clad in her undergarments, and he was enjoying what he was seeing. He glanced at America's half-dressed frame, pale skin and deep red lace undergarments for only a second before looking away, slightly ashamed. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door. "**America?**" "**I'm almost done!**" America called back quickly, sliding the tank top over her head before wrestling with the pajama pants. "**Done!**" She said tiredly as Maxon opened the door, smiling at the beautiful sight before him. "**You look beautiful even in pajamas…**" He said in awe, walking over to her. He admired how his tank top fit her almost perfectly, granted it was a bit baggy, but still a good fit. The pajama pants clung to her hips in a flattering way, and Maxon smiled noting America's blush. **"It's time for a nap, now isn't it?**" Maxon said with a grin, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it, unbuttoning his shirt and doing the same. He removed his belt and shoes and pulled the covers back for America, smiling as she crawled into them. "**You do look beautiful.**" He smiled as she blushed. "**And you look quite dapper as well.**" She smiled back at him, happily, enjoying the casual look of Maxon in a tank top and slacks. Maxon slid into bed next to her and kissed her softly, lingering for a moment.

"**Sweet dreams, America. Everything will be alright, and I love you.**"

"**I love you too, Maxon, I always will**."

And with that, the two fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Yaaaaaay. So this one should be longer than the others…Tell me what you think! The drama has not yet come to an end, and I think the next chapter will focus on Amberly and Clarkson! Whoop! Review, favorite, same old same old!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for another update. So, yay. Uhhhm. Sorry that it's been like, a week, but I've been super busy! Hopefully I can do all of my homework before the weekend and send y'all another chapter. Focusing on Amberly and Clarkson! Maybe some Maxeria and the selection girls.**

Amberly strode down the hallways with a sense of purpose, determination, and a fire right behind her. To say that the Queen of Illea was livid was an understatement. How dare her husband defy her and interfere in their sons selection even more than he already had. Amberly's fire was fueled by not only the anger at her husband for sticking his nose in Maxon and America's business, but by the hatred that Amberly felt for Clarkson's father for doing the same thing while she was in his selection. Amberly's face was flushed by the time that she reached her office. She nodded to the guards that stood outside her door and went in, locking the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed heavily, unclenching the fists that she was unaware that had been balled until now. She made her way over to her desk and plopped down in her chair with a sigh, pouring herself a glass of water. How was she supposed to concentrate on the legislation that was on her desk when all she could focus on was how livid she was for seeing her Maxon and America so upset? Amberly shook her head and grabbed the phone on her desk, punching in her husbands extension. She knew that Clarkson had a break between meetings and she couldn't focus on her work if he was going to continue to muck things up in Maxon's Selection, not to mention she was too angry to focus on anything.

"**Clarkson? We need to talk. I'll be over at your study in a moment.**" She demanded, hanging up as she made her way out of her office. It took Amberly only a few minutes to make her way down the hall to her husbands office. She entered without knocking and closed the door behind her angrily, her eyes boring into Clarkson's. "**How DARE you!**" Amberly bellowed at her husband, the tame, passive creature that she was no longer present. Clarkson cocked his head coyly and forced a look of confusion on his face. "**What are you talking about, my love?**" He cooed, standing up and walking over to her, setting a hand on her waist, the other on her cheek. Amberly shook the loving gesture off and stepped towards him, narrowing her eyes. "**How dare you THREATEN Lady America?! Can you not see that she is exactly what Maxon is looking for? That even though she is not **_**yet**_** polished in every way that she can be, Maxon wants her?! Or is that what you're afraid of?**" Amberly let her anger take control as she shoved Clarkson in the chest, pushing him away from her, earning a chuckle from Clarkson.

"**My dear, Amberly, she isn't capable of doing this. Obviously. She isn't strong enough to handle this, why else do you think that you know about it? She was cowardly and fell to Maxon and you instead of doing the mature thing and taking my gracious offer.**" Clarkson said smugly, as though he could do no possible wrong. Amberly scoffed and rolled her eyes at him, putting her hands defensively on her hips. "**Really, Clarkson? Don't pull that…that **_**shit**_** with me!**" She cried. "**Stop acting as though you are capable of doing no wrong when you're the whole reason that this entire Selection is so wrong and fucked up! Stop caring about what caste she is from! Stop caring about what you want **_**her**_** to be and accept her for who she is and what **_**Maxon **_**wants her to be, or can see what she is!**" Amberly cried once more, defeated. Clarkson looked at his wife sadly before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into him. "**Clarkson, what if your father had intervened as drastically as you did? We wouldn't be together. We wouldn't have Maxon, the heir to the throne. You wouldn't have me.**" She whispered softly and sadly, unsure of how he would react. Moments of silence passed by before Amberly looked up, catching Clarkson's cold eyes.

"**Are you done throwing your tantrum, Amberly?**" He asked coldly. Amberly pushed against him but to no avail. "**Why do you keep acting as though you can change my mind? That you're capable of doing things that you aren't?**" Clarkson pulled her in tighter and Amberly let out a gasp in pain, feeling her eyes water. He released her shoulders and gripped her upper arms tightly, squeezing as hard as he could muster. "**Are you through defending someone that isn't worth it? Are you through defending someone of a lower caste than you that only wants to turn our country into dirt? Stop defending that classless, lower than dirt girl that is nothing but a lowly four.**" Amberly didn't respond or correct him on America's caste, but she stopped struggling. "**Good.**" He released her and pushed her back towards the door. "**Now get out.**" He said coldly, returning to his desk as Amberly made her way out, willing her eyes not to water as she strode down the hallway to her office where she could be alone in peace to figure out what they could do to get rid of Clarkson.

Amberly had finally had enough. She sat down at her desk and folded her hands in her lap. She let out the breath that she had been holding and placed a hand on the phone. Amberly knew what she had to do, and it would break her heart to do it. She heard the dial tone and began to punch in the numbers that she knew all too well. The phone rang once and Amberly's heart skipped a beat. "**Hello?...Yes, this is Queen Amberly of Illea…I think it's time we put an end to this stupid war and the tyranny that is King Clarkson.**"

{**THE SELECTION GIRLS**}

The Women's Room was silent as three of the remaining four ladies of the selection lounged about. Celeste lay on the couch nearest the window as she flipped through an old magazine that she was starring in, admiring her image as Elise sat in the chair adjacent to her, reading a book about proper etiquette for a lady. Kriss was curled up on a couch on the opposite end of the room, staring dreamily out the window in front of her. Kriss let her mind wander to her previous dates with Maxon and couldn't help but smile dreamily and let out a sigh. Celeste slapped her magazine shut. "**Could you be any louder, Kriss?**" Celeste snapped, narrowing her eyes at the poor girl. Kriss jolted out of her day dream and looked at Celeste, startled. "**I=I'm sorry.**" Kriss stammered. Elise looked up from her book, half interested in the actual conversation. Elise rolled her eyes before determining that it would not be worth her time to get involved in. Celeste had been in a foul mood since breakfast because Maxon wasn't present, which puzzled the three girls, but Elise hadn't paid it too much mind. They were under the impression that perhaps Maxon was finally eliminating America, but that didn't seem to be the case since the two were not present at lunch. Elise lowered her attention to her book once more, blocking out the squabbling of the two girls over nothing as Silvia rushed over, trying to calm Celeste.

**La la la laaaa. So, that's it for this chapter. I lied about the Maxerica thing :(**** and I'm sorry. The next chapter will be all about them! Oh, and who was Amberly talking to? Guesses in the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So…about that…I'm sorry. It's been like, over a month and I apologize. wasn't sending me emails anymore about notifications or when the stories I subscribed to were updated! So, I'm sad. Here is a chapter that will hopefully make you all very happy! **

Amberly rested her head in her hands and sighed deeply. Her heart ached for what she had done, but she knew that it was the best for the country. "**How am I going to explain this to Maxon…to the country? What if he isn't ready…?**" She whispered softly to herself, pushing herself back from the desk, unable to focus on the papers in front of her. How could she focus after all that just happened? After what she had started? No. Now was not a time for Amberly to focus on papers that she could just come back to, she needed to talk to Maxon. She excused herself from her desk and from her office, her footsteps carrying her to the one place that she felt calm; the garden. Amberly let herself wander into the very heart of the garden before sitting down on a bench, her hands rubbing her kneecaps somewhat vigorously. She needed to collect her thoughts and compose what she was going to say before she spoke to Maxon. She shook her head, unable to fully grasp the aftermath that would come. Was it too late? Would she be able to stop it after it had already started? No, it was too late for that. Now, she would have to deal with the consequences of her actions and speak up. She let out a sigh and stood up. She had only been sitting down for a few moments, but she felt as though time had just rushed by her. Amberly made her way back to the palace, questioning guards on where to find her son. She climbed the stairs and knocked softly on Maxon's door, her heart pounding against her chest.

"**Maxon?**" She asked softly, her hand on the doorknob. She heard no response and pushed the door open, quickly sneaking into his room before closing the door behind her. "**Max-**" Her hand covered her mouth before she smiled. Amberly's heart softened and warmed, her smile softened as well. Maxon had his arms wrapped around America protectively, and America was curled into Maxon, asking for his protection. She was torn between waking the two up, or waiting until later to inform Maxon of what was going to happen in the course of a few weeks, or even days. She wasn't sure how fast everything was going to happen, but she knew that it was urgent. She walked over to his desk and wrote Maxon a quick note before exiting through the Princess Suite. Amberly shut the door quietly behind her as she left and headed down the stairs, a smile plastered on her face from the sight that she had just beheld. She couldn't be happier than she was at this moment, despite what had just happened, or what was about to. Amberly lost herself in her thoughts and felt her face flush when she collided with someone. "**Oh, heavens, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, Lady Kriss.**" The Queen apologized.

Kriss looked flustered and kept her eyes lower to the floor, nodding quickly. "**I apologize, Queen Amberly. I should have been paying more attention.**" Amberly cocked her head to the side, part of her wanting to call her out on her strange behavior, but part of her not really caring either way due to her dislike of her. It wasn't that she was horrible, it was that Kriss was too spineless, too afraid, too hesitant to actually act upon anything. The Queen questioned herself quickly before shrugging the idea off. She was not really in the mood to talk to Lady Kriss, and she wanted to hold on to the happiness that she felt while she saw America and Maxon together. The Queen nodded dismissively at Kriss and continued on her way, heading back to her office. Perhaps now she could focus on her paperwork, and that was something that brought Amberly peace.

**GUYS AGAIN I AM SO SORRY BECAUSE I'M HORRIBLE AND HAVEN'T REALLY UPDATED. I BLAME FF FOR NOT SENDING ME UPDATES AND STUFF, AND SCHOOL. I love y'all. I promise the next one will be more interesting. I was just trying to get back into the groove. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Did you miss me? I know you did! Thank you for those of you who reviewed! All four of you! I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing, and I love y'all. I'm going to make it great! Share this story with your friends that read fanfiction! ESPECIALLY if they love The Selection. Anyone else wish that the CW hadn't cancelled the TV show after the pilot? Does anyone have a LINK to the pilot?! It never aired over here…ALSO. I LOVE The Hunger Games {thus the NotHis**_**Mockingjay**_**] and I'M SO EXCITED FOR IT TO HAPPEN. Anyone else excited for Catching Fire?! Anyway! Enough of me rambling, LET US RETURN TO MAXERIA BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE WRITING FLUFF AND THAT IS WHAT THIS WILL BE. WITH SOME ADDED DRAMA. WHY IS THIS ALL CAPS?! I DON'T KNOW. MOVING ON. MAXERIA!**

The sun smiled down upon the palace, slowly creeping into Maxon's room, shining brightly through his curtains. Maxon stirred before blinking groggily, his eyes heavy with sleep. He felt a presence curled into him, and looked down carefully, a smile covering his face as he recalled the current situation. He and America had decided to play hooky and sleep in today, and he couldn't be any happier. Maxon looked lovingly down at the sleeping redheaded beauty in his arms and felt his heart grow warm and quicken in its pace. She was so beautiful and Maxon couldn't help but feel like his world was finally making sense. Even asleep, America looked like an angel that could destroy the world with one word, but perhaps that is what he loved about her so much. She was so beautiful to him that she could destroy him with one word but she would still be perfect and everything that he ever wanted. He let out a small sigh of happiness before pulling her in ever so gently. He planted his lips on her forehead and smiled, breathing in the smell that was America. She smelled of vanilla and brown sugar, and he couldn't help but enjoy the sweetness of it. "**America…**" He whispered softly, feeling her stir in his arms. "**It's time to wake up…I think it might be lunch time.**" He guessed, sadly. He did not want this wonderful time with America to end, even though they were doing nothing but sleep, he felt happy. He was overjoyed to be with America at this moment, even more that she was so comfortable and in love with him.

"**I don't want to.**" America fake pouted, curling into Maxon even more to make her point, earning a chuckle from the handsome man that she was sleeping next to. "**Trust me, America, I don't want this to end either, but we need to get out of bed and go eat something.**" He said with a smile as her eyes popped open at the mention of food. He chuckled softly as her face grew red and she squirmed out of his arms. "**Hey!**" Maxon joked as she rolled out of his bed, arms across her chest as she pouted at him. "**It was cute, America.**" He said softly, propping his head on his shoulder as he gazed at her. She was truly beautiful, especially in his t-shirt and pajama pants. America noted his gaze and tilted her head to the side, pouting slightly as she asked, "**What are you looking at?**" Earning a smile to cross Maxon's face. "**If I had my way, I would let you walk around in my clothes all day, though you look absolutely beautiful in those dresses as well.**" America's face was as red as a strawberry and she looked away, but not before catching Maxon's smile get wider. She made her way over to where her dress was folded over on Maxon's chair and grabbed it, hanging it over her arm. "**Well, if we're going to eat, we should probably get dressed, shouldn't we, Maxon?**" She asked, pausing as she stared at his desk. "**What is it, America?**" He asked, making his way out of bed.

He paused and looked over at the folded note in handwriting that was too familiar to him and saw America's panicked face. "**When did Queen Amberly come in…?**" She asked, her face as pale as a ghost. Maxon wrapped an arm around America's shoulder protectively before opening the note that his mother had left. "**Don't worry…She left a comment about how cute we looked, but she does need to talk to me in private.**" He said with a small frown, setting the note back down on the table. "**How about we both get dressed and then head down to get lunch with everyone else, hmm?**" He asked sweetly, earning a nod from America. "**I'll change in my closet since my clothes are far too wrinkled to wear again.**" He noted, and America nodded once more. Maxon walked over to his closet and closed the door, leaving it just a crack open. America turned around and slid off Maxon's pajama pants and pulled his shirt over her head. She laughed to herself about how silly her hair must look, but also at how lucky she was to have worn Maxon's clothing. If she had been the bragging type, which she wasn't, she would have loved to rub that in the girl's faces. She sighed and stepped into her dress, her heart aching for Marlee, whom she loved and missed dearly. She made a note to herself to ask Maxon where they had been sent so that she could write her. She slid the dress into it's proper position on her body and zipped her dress up halfway up her back, before walking over to the closet and knocking gently. "**Maxon? Can you zip me up all the way?**" She asked before he opened the door entirely, exposing his half naked form.

America swallowed hard and cast her eyes away from his chiseled chest. Of course she had seen him like this whenever she had changed his bandages after he would get whipped, but she couldn't quite get used to how good he looked. America turned around quickly and Maxon smiled as he caught her face as red as a beat. He smiled and kissed the back of her neck softly before he zipped her up all the way. America shuddered at the feeling of his lips against her back, but her entire body was on fire after that. "**Thank you.**" She mumbled softly, turning back around to look at him. He was absolutely stunning, shirtless and everything, of course. He had changed into a pair of light gray slacks that clung to his legs in flattering way and had the button of his pants undone, as well as his belt unbuckled. Maxon smirked a little before turning back into his closet, exposing his healing scars to America as he walked over to the large selection of shirts. "**They're healing nicely.**" America said sadly, stepping into his closet as she made her way over to the mirror that hung in there as she sat to fix her hair. Maxon nodded grimly before selecting a soft blue shirt and a white tie to complete his look and quickly got dressed while America braided her hair down the side. The two had already missed breakfast, and America knew that King Clarkson had probably assumed that she wouldn't be there. She swallowed hard and braced herself for the backlash that would ensue as she smoothed out her pale blue dress that clung to her torso and hips, flaring out after in layers of tulle. Maxon put on his light gray suit jacket and wrapped his arms around America's waist lovingly, kissing her head lightly. "**Ready?**" He asked, and America smiled nervously at him, tilting her head back to kiss him gently before turning out of his grip. With a small smile, the two intertwined their arms and made their way out of his closet and exited his room, their stomachs turning as they made their way to lunch, neither sure of what to expect from anybody.

**[DINING HALL – **_**BUM BUM BUM**_** ]**

Of course, Maxon and America were late. The Elite sat and ate their lunch in silence, trying not to note how fuming King Clarkson was, and how complacent Queen Amberly was. "**Where do you think he is?**" Kriss asked nervously, picking at her halibut and broccoli as Elise cut her halibut into bite sized pieces. Celeste shrugged her shoulders and popped a piece of broccoli in her mouth, chewing and swallowing before speaking. "**Who cares? All I know is that it's down to the three of us, he's had to have eliminated her this morning, otherwise why wouldn't he have been here eating with-**" Celeste dropped short, her lips tightening and her eyebrows furrowing as Maxon and America strolled in, laughing quietly. "**You're late, Maxon. And you're still here, Lady America.**" He spoke her name as though it pained him to do so, and Amberly smiled. "**I'm so glad that the two of you could join us. Lady America, please take your seat with the Elite, and Maxon, please come and finish lunch with your father and I.**" She said all too chipper, the two teens nodding and obliging with her request. America sat down happily as a maid came over and set down a plate of halibut and mashed potatoes, already knowing all too well what America would have liked for her side. She couldn't help but notice the icy walls that came up as she sat down, but America could care less. Maxon sat next to his mother and ate his meal of halibut and vegetables, not bothered by his father promptly leaving as he sat down. Queen Amberly gave her sons knee a quick squeeze and flashed him a smile before returning to her own lunch. "**Don't forget, Maxon, we need to speak privately.**" Amberly said softly to her son, noting his nod in response. "**Yes, mother, of course.**" Maxon finished his halibut and rose, clearing his throat.

"**Ladies? I have an announcement. After the Report, I will be sending one of the four of you home, bringing the Selection down to the final three, to the true Elite. That being said, you are all dismissed as soon as you finish your meals. There will be no class today, seeing as the next project that will be given will be for the final three ladies of the Elite.**" Queen Amberly stood up next to him and smiled at her son, and Maxon took her arm. "**Ladies, if you'll excuse us, Queen Amberly and I have some matters to discuss. I'll see you ladies at dinner, and I'll be seeing one of you after the Report. Please, ladies, enjoy the rest of your day, for one of you, it is the last in the palace.**" Maxon and Amberly bowed to the girls and walked down towards the double doors, Maxon quickly tugging his ear at America in passing. She quickly tugged hers back and went back to finishing her mashed potatoes. The door closed behind them and Kriss turned to America, her eyes wide. "**Who do you think he'll ask to leave? I hope it isn't me…I don't know what I would do..**" Kriss's eyes began to water and Elise patted her affectionately on the back. "**It'll be okay, Kriss. You never know who he'll want to send home.**" Celeste narrowed her eyes at the two girls before turning her gaze at America. "**Maybe he'll finally send you home. After that stunt you pulled on the last Report? I'm surprised you're still alive.**" She said coldly before leaving the table and exiting the dining hall, leaving a trail of hatred and fire behind her. America smiled softly and shook her head, knowing all too well that that was not the case. The three girls stood up and exited together, America splitting away from the two and heading towards her room, her stomach filled with butterflies as she entered her room and shut the door, making her way towards the piano as she began to sing and play a happy song from Carolina, her mind finally at ease.

**Bum bum! There's that. It had a lot of cute Maxeria! Why are the King and Celeste so bitter?! I dunno. I don't like them. Or Kriss. Review! Favorite! Yeah! Leave who you would love to see sent home in your review! Also, any guesses what their next task will be?! Or any ideas?! I have one, and it's going to be interesting! Also, Thanksgiving is upon us in a few weeks! What are you grateful for?! What were you for Halloween?! Did you trick or treat?! What kind of candy did you get?! I was Mario and stuck working, so that sucked. Anyway! Leave me reviews that include:** Hunger Games {EXCITED!?}, The Next Task, Who Should Go Home, Halloween Stuff, and What You Hope to Happen Next!


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, so how about that last chapter, huh?(: AND THOSE REVIEWS. You guys, I'm so glad that the CW never picked up. I think I would be in a totally messed up world, not knowing what was real and what was fiction. However, I DO hope that Kiera Cass tries to make it into a movie and writes the script. Why? BECAUSE HOW COOL WOULD THAT BE!? I like the idea of a TV show, I just hate what you guys told me about how it was going to be. I see the chapters as different episodes in my head, anyway, so, that's always cool. Anyway! Enough rambling. I think that this one might be a filler just to get some tension and elimination out of the way. Ah! I'm excited. Here goes nothing! OH. ALSO. I READ THE SCRIPT FOR THE PILOT. What the actual BLANKITY BLANK BLANK.**

Queen Amberly paced back and forth in her study, Maxon eying her every movement as she did so. He didn't understand why his mother was pacing, why she was so panicked, so frantic. "**Mother?**" He asked, causing Amberly to jolt into a stiff position, smoothing the front of her gown out as she swallowed hard, her face as pale as a ghost. "**Yes, Maxon?**" She asked, walking to her seat, brushing off invisible crumbs that were on the chair cushion. "**You were the one that wanted to speak.**" He reminded his mother kindly, taking a seat at her desk, sitting directly in front of him. His mother nodded gravely and folded her arms on the desk in front of her. "**Yes, that is correct.**" She said softly. Her eyes grew heavy with distress and she locked eyes with Maxon. "**Maxon, you know that I love you and that I care about you and your well being.**" She began, Maxon acknowledging her with a nod, telling her to continue with his eyes. "**Well, I feel it only fair to warn you that there are changes, **_**big**_** changes that are about to happen in Illea. I want you to sit still and let me explain in all entirety before you say anything or try to leave, do we have an understanding?**" Queen Amberly asked gravely. Maxon nodded dumbly, swallowing hard as he tried not to break eye contact with his mother. "**Of course, Mother, whatever you say.**" He tried to keep the fear out of his voice, but to no avail. Queen Amberly reached across the oak desk and took his hands in hers before opening her mouth to speak. "**Maxon, I've been in contact with the rebels.**"

**{SELECTION GIRLS}**

America pouted as she made her way to the Ladies Room, confused as to why they were being summoned when Queen Amberly and Prince Maxon had said that they had no class today and were free to do as they pleased. America let a sigh escape her lips before noticing that Elise had joined her and was walking in stride with her. "**Lady Kriss, always nice to see you.**" America said politely, trying to keep the air between them light. Kriss nodded politely in response. "**And you as well, Lady America.**" Kriss gazed over at America for a moment before speaking once more. "**You know, I saw Prince Maxon leaving your room this morning.**" Kriss stated this so matter-of-factly that one could have sworn that she was talking about the weather. America stumbled in her stride but quickly recovered, swallowing hard as the color drained from her face. "**Oh? I don't know what you're talking about, Lady Kriss.**" America tried to cover, looking at her companion with a look of feigned confusion. Kriss looked smugly at America before continuing. "**We all know that he was in your room last night, America, so don't play so dumb, Elise told us. You can only pretend to not be breaking the law with him for so long, and when he sends **_**you**_** home, you'll be treated like the trash that you truly are.**" Kriss narrowed her eyes ever so slightly at America before letting a smile light up her face. Kriss set a hand on America's shoulder before chipperly saying, "**Why don't you just enjoy the rest of the day here, hmm? After all, I'm **_**sure**_** it's going to be your last day.**" With that, Kriss skipped into the Ladies Room, seating herself next to Elise as she began a conversation about trivial things that did not interest America in the slightest.

America's lips formed into a tight line as she sat down in an empty chair, crossing her legs tightly as she gripped the arms of the chair with all of her might. She was absolutely filled with rage, especially considering none of the girls could seem to keep their mouths shut about business that was not theirs. So what? Maxon had stayed the night. Was it really that much of a big deal? No, not to America at least, and not to Maxon either. She could even argue that the Queen didn't see it as a big deal since she had walked in on the two napping together. America's stomach turned at the thought, despite being comforted by Maxon that everything was going to be alright and that his mother adored her, which was true. Queen Amberly had told America that she adored her and was pulling for her to win, and that she, essentially, had already won since she had won Maxon's heart. America smiled to herself curtly at that, knowing that no matter what the other girls in the Selection had to say, that she had already won. America loosened her grip on the poor chair, rolling her eyes as Celeste sauntered in, late as usual. Really, could she never be on time, or did she just think that she could be "fashionably late" to _everything_? America snapped out of her daze and daydream as Sylvia spoke up, her eyes scanning the room.

"**Ladies, as we all know, the Report is on tonight.**" Sylvia began, her eyes locking with America's as she continued to speak. "**Due to a mishap from Lady America last week,**" All eyes were on America, who surprisingly kept her cool and her composure, ignoring the four sets of eyeballs on her. "**We have come up with a script for you ladies for the show tonight, to ensure that there will be nothing that could be incriminating to anyone involved.**" Sylvia's voice was sympathetic towards America, but also annoyed at the fact that the girls would have scripts to memorize and read off of as they were interviewed. "**The script is based off of the questions that Gavril will be asking you tonight, an we have made sure that they would sound exactly like you girls.**" Sylvia completed with a small smile, walking around the room and handing the girls their scripts. '_Except for me._' America thought darkly to herself, scanning the three paged scripted that she was just handed. Her stomach dropped. The scripts also had the order in which the girls would go on air, and, of course, America was first. It wasn't bad enough that she had to go first, but the first thing that she had to do was apologize publicly for her irrational, erratic, uncontrollable behavior.

A look of annoyance crossed America's face as she continued to read down her list, tuning what Sylvia was saying out as she focused. Of course she would have to take back everything she said and claim that she just wasn't feeling well. America shook her head in annoyance. So, she was supposed to convince everyone that she decided that the country needed change because she was feeling too pressured? That was a load of horseshit and America had the faith and the common sense to believe that the people of Illea would see right through their lies. America snapped out of her daydream as she looked up, her eyes locking with a very concerned Sylvia. America scanned the room, only to realize that she was the only one that was left. Sylvia bent down to be at America's level, placing a hand on her knee. "**America, I know that you probably hate this.**" Sylvia began, her eyes pleading with the young woman in front of her. "**But know that for now, this is what you need to do in order to be back in the competition. The Royal Family isn't too pleased with you at the moment because of your outburst and because of all of the rebellions going on in the lower castes.**" Sylvia said softly. "**America, this needs to be kept a secret. The Palace is trying to keep the rebellions under wraps. The people think that you're telling them that they need to fight for change **_**now**_**, and right now, the country cannot handle it. You have a wonderful idea, and I wish that you had talked to me about it before you went on stage and acted how you did.**" Sylvia was sad and slightly hurt that the redhead didn't go to her for her help, but she knew that there had to be a reason. "**America, I think that right now, though it's going to be unpleasant, you should just do what the Palace wants you to do and keep quiet. Just hang on until after tonight, then everything will get better for you, okay?**" Sylvia said with a small smile, earning a confused nod from America. Never would have America guessed that she had Sylvia on her side, but she was certainly glad that she did. America excused herself politely and made her way to her room, determined to practice her script and forget about what Kriss had said. America had already won Maxon, but she was certainly not through fighting.

**[MAXON AND QUEEN AMBERLY]**

Maxon's eyes widened in both disbelief and terror, his mouth agape as he stared at his mother. Could it be true? Could his mother have really been in cahoots with the rebels this entire time?! Maxon shook his head and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "**No, Mother, what you're saying simply cannot be true.**" He spoke with urgency, as if pleading his mother to take back what she had just said, but to no avail. Maxon felt his heart shatter when Queen Amberly shook her head at Maxon and continued on with her story. "**I'm afraid that I am deathly serious, Maxon. I have known what the rebels have been up to since they started invading the palace. I know that I have put you and the girls, as well as everyone in the palace at risk, but I needed for it to look like I was as clueless as everyone else.**" The Queen continued rather sadly, her eyes begging her son for forgiveness. Maxon nodded solemnly, unsure of if he could speak, the Queen continued. "**Maxon, you know more than almost I do how horrible your father is, and I think that it is about time that his tyranny ended.**" Maxon's eyes widened and he went to speak, but his mother raised her hand at him, willing him to let her finish and Maxon complied. "**Maxon, they are planning one last attack, one **_**final**_** attack to rid Illea of your father, do you understand? From that moment on, all of the pressure for the Selection to end will be on, okay? I can only rule alone for so long, Maxon. I know that this is not fair to you, nor is it to America, whom I know you wish to be your Queen, but it is now or never.**" The Queen paused briefly, watching as the color drained out of Maxon's face and he nodded weakly.

"**Do not worry, Maxon, please. I have this all under control. With your father gone, we can finally have Illea be what we have always imagined it to be. Free, beautiful, with happy people. There will be no poverty and no more hunger in the lower castes. It will take time, but now we can start implementing better schooling and better care for our people. I will help you every step of the way. I have two months after your fathers impending death to rule alone, and in that time frame you will be wed, sent off to a two week honeymoon, and you and America will have your Coronation. I will still have a large amount of control the ten months after you are crowned King, but only to help you as I can. I know that your father did not properly train you to be King, but without the Rebels, there will be no war within our own country. You will also be surprised to know that the Rebels are actually smart, good people that want the same as we do for Illea. The Rebel leader and I actually grew up together.**" Queen Amberly said fondly, a small smile grazing her face. "**Now, Maxon. I know that this is a lot to have to take in and I know that you have some questions for me, but I fear those will have to wait. The report isn't for a few more hours, but you look like you could use some more rest, hmm, sweetie? I know that you are making an elimination tonight, and I want you to think about your choice. I'll have someone wake you to get ready for the Report and bring your dinner up to your room. Now, my sweet Maxon, go up to your room and rest, and think of any questions that you could have for me, alright?**"

Amberly spoke with a tired expression, her heart still aching from what was about to happen. Maxon nodded solemnly and stood up with his mother, walking with her to the door. He placed a kiss on his mothers cheek gingerly and smiled at his mother a said smile, his eyes heavy with sleep. "**Yes, Mother, whatever you say. I will either said Celeste or Elise home, tonight, I'm not too sure at the moment.**" Maxon stated, earning a nod of approval from his mother. "**Oh, and mother? When is this attack going to happen?**" He asked, somewhat hesitant. Amberly frowned slightly and kissed Maxon on the forehead lovingly, embracing him tightly before letting him go. "**We have tonight to prepare, Maxon. Tomorrow, your father, King Clarkson, will die in a rebel attack.**" Maxon nodded quickly, giving his mother another kiss on the cheek before exiting her study and heading towards his room. Maxon's mind was swarming with questions and with the information that he had just received, but it didn't make sense to him. He entered his room hurriedly and threw himself down on his bed.

Tomorrow, his father would die and he would be the King of Illea. Tomorrow, everything was going to change. With his mind heavy, Maxon happily let the blackness takeover.

**BUM. BUM. BUM. Did ya see it coming?! I don't knooow! Haha. So, this is totally cool. I'm thinking either Thanksgiving or Christmas is upon them since Marlee's caning would have happened somewhat recently, so, yay! Also, uhm. HOW DO YOU WANT TO SEE CLARKSON DIE? I am totally open to ideas. I love you guys! And this might be the last time I update this week if I don't have a chance to do so tomorrow, 11/06. I hope that y'all enjoy! Leave me lots of pretty reviews and things that YOU want to see happen! I love y'all! 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**OKAY. SO, originally I was going to have this be the whole rebel, kill Clarkson chapter, but the more that I wrote, the more stuff that just flowed. It's not a filler chapter, this is an important chapter with a lot of imagery and detail and, if you're reading my story, you know that's what I like. ANYWAY. The next chapter will have Clarkson killed, I promise. For now, enjoy.**

It was all too soon that Maxon's maid came and woke him with a covered plate in her hand. "**Prince Maxon, I'm sorry to wake you, but the Queen sent me with your dinner, and to remind you that you have to be downstairs and outside half an hour early for final touches and to have some make-up applied. She said that you haven't been sleeping well.**" His maid added the last part quietly before setting his food down on the desk in his room, curtseying before leaving. Maxon groaned and turned over, his hand in his hands as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. '_Oh shit._' He thought to himself, sitting up abruptly. "**He's going to die tomorrow.**" He said to himself under his breath. Maxon jumped out of his bed and ran over to his bathroom, stripping down and giving himself a quick shower before dressing in a robe and brushing his teeth, his appetite nonexistent. He was quick to shower and get redressed, as well as fix his hair, a sheepish grin on his face. He enjoyed how his hair looked without any product in it. It was soft and was starting to fall in front of his face, meaning that his honey colored locks were in need of a trim. However, that could wait for awhile. After all, he was certain that America wouldn't mind that his hair was a little shaggy. He had an inkling feeling that America, somehow, liked his hair better when it was a little unruly, a bit untamed; just like her. "**America…**" He said softly, his brown eyes widening. He had to tell her, but he was running out of time. He gave himself the once over in the mirror, nodding in approval as he dawned a dark blue suit with a white button down, an icy tie finishing off the look. He ran a hand through his hair and rushed out of his room, asking the guard to get rid of the food that was left untouched in his room.

Maxon was taking steps two at a time, completely aware of the odd looks that he was getting. Royalty never rushed, but he was in a hurry. Maxon cursed silently as he stumbled to stop in front of America's door, his hands flying to the doorknob. He knocked quickly and was answered by silence, letting himself in. "**America?!**" He called, his voice urgent. He quickly glanced around the room, noting that neither America, nor her maids, were present. He swore to himself for the third time that day, turning towards the guard. "**Where is she?!**" He demanded, receiving a shrug and apologies for not knowing her whereabouts after she had left for dinner. Maxon hurried down the remaining stairs and headed towards the gardens, where the Report would be held that night. So many things were running through his head. The rebel attack that would kill his father tomorrow, letting America know so that she would be safe, trying to figure out if it would be Elise or Celeste that he sent home, the proposal to America. It was all so much for him to process, and he hadn't realized that he had almost run into Gavril when a guard stopped him, grabbing him gently by the arm. "**Your Majesty, is everything alright?**" A concerned guard asked, noting the crazy look in Maxon's eyes. He cleared his through and straightened himself up, nodding briskly at the guard. "**Yes, excuse me. Have you seen Lady America?**" He asked, his eyes once more frantic. The guard shook his head and Maxon was off again, though walking briskly instead of running like a mad man. He spotted the familiar locks of red hair that he loved so much, enjoying the contrast between the bright red and the ice blue dress that she wore. He raised his hand toward her to call out to her, but his father stepped in front of him. "**Where have you **_**been**_**?! The report starts in five minutes! You were supposed to be here thirty-five minutes ago!**" The King bellowed, and Maxon felt his blood begin to boil. He had lost track of time, so what? Maxon looked at his father and mumbled a half-ass apology, moving around him to get to America, but was blocked off by his mother.

"**Mother!**" Maxon pleaded, his eyes looking desperately towards America. Amberly shook her head at Maxon, leaning to his ear. "**Not now, Maxon. She won't be able to handle that much information right before she goes on.**" Amberly rested her hand gingerly on Maxon's shoulder and walked him over to their seats as Gavril called places. Maxon sighed and sat down next to his mother, faking a smile as they counted down. The crew grew silent. They were on. "**Ladies and gentlemen of Illea! Welcome to the Report!**" Gavril cried, letting the applause overwhelm everyone. Maxon glanced over at the girls of the Selection, noticing America staring back. She casually tugged her ear, and Maxon tugged his back discreetly. He swallowed. He would tell her tonight. "**Prince Maxon, my boy! Come on down!**" Gavril called, snapping Maxon out of his worry. He plastered a smile on his face and made his way down the three steps and over to the loveseat that was placed next to Gavril's chair. Maxon grabbed Gavril's hand securely, giving it a bit of a squeeze as he sat down. "**So you're down to four girls! And might I just add, they are all just lovely!**" Gavril grinned as Maxon nodded. "**Yes, Gavril, they are, aren't they? And one of them will soon be my wife.**" Maxon flashed a million dollar grin, earning some screams from the girls in the audience. The two chit-chatted for awhile, Maxon confirming that the girls have been lovely and that there was, in fact, going to be an elimination tonight. "**Well, I'm sad that one of them will be gone after tonight's Report. Let's not get too caught up on the small stuff, and let's talk to these beautiful ladies! Come on down, Lady America!**"

The crowd in front of them burst into cheers as people chanted America's name. She felt her face flush as she stood and walked down the step, careful not to trip in her shoes. She made her way over to the loveseat, to Maxon, confidently, sitting down quite close to him. Instinctively, Maxon propped his arm behind America, his fingers grazing her shoulder as chills ran down her spine. America grinned sheepishly, her face slowly returning to it's normal color. Gavril quieted the audience and turned to a still shocked America. "**Weren't expecting that, now were you?**" Gavril asked with a sincere smile. America shook her head. "**Honestly, no, Gavril.**" She kept her answers as short as possible, trying not to get off of the script. "**May I say something, Gavril?**" She asked, Maxon resting his arm around America's shoulders. Gavril nodded, "**Anything, Lady America.**" America's eyes glanced at the crowd in front of her , up at the King and Queen, and finally at Maxon. America cleared her throat and smiled sadly at the camera. "**I want to apology for my outburst on the last Report. I do believe that this country needs change, and I would like to be here to see it happen.**" She began, placing her hand on Maxon's knee, receiving a nod from him before she continued.

"**However, I do not think that the great country of Illea is quite ready. I was impulsive, rash, and irrational in my speech. I would like to ask the wonderful citizens of Illea to forget what I said. I apologize deeply. I was under extreme amounts of stress and I shouldn't have had such an irrational outburst.**" She concluded, her eyes downcast as her body shook with rage. Gavril nodded and the King started a small clap, the rage in America only building. She looked up at the camera and smiled, her eyes filled with a quiet rage. Maxon gripped her shoulder lightly and smiled. "**Thank you, Lady America, that was lovely. Now, Prince Maxon, before we let this lovely girl go back to the others and move on, do you know who you will be eliminating tonight? Or do what these ladies do tonight influence it as well?**" Maxon forced a smile, rubbing a small circle on America's shoulder. "**I have it narrowed down to two.**" He concluded. Another round of applause and Gavril dismissed America. She walked over to her seat quietly and clenched her jaw, watching as Celesete sauntered up to Maxon. America's stomach flipped as Celeste draped herself on Maxon, and America couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable he looked. America shook the image out of her head and stared straight ahead. The interviews following hers were quick, and Gavril was soon asking the ladies to bid the audience farewell. The lights dimmed and the audience rose. It was over. America couldn't stand up fast enough, trying to make her way towards Maxon before being ushered back into the palace by guards, Sylvia at the lead. "**Ladies, we will meet in the dining hall for a late dessert, and Maxon will be sending one of you home. I will then give the assignment to the remaining three girls, the true Elite.**" She concluded.

"**How sweet.**" Celeste whispered to America, her voice full of condescending sarcasm. "**He wants you to have a treat for being such a good bitch before sending you home.**" America stopped dead in her tracks and Celeste laughed harshly before she made her way in front of America, leading the pack right behind Sylvia. America's nostrils flared as her hands balled into fists, inhaling deeply. She counted to three before continuing on, of course, as the last one in the group. America sat down to Elise, who looked away quickly after catching America's knowing gaze. "**Ladies!**" Sylvia interjected into the silence, smiling sadly. "**Please, enjoy the wonderful pastries and desesrts! Prince Maxon and Queen Amberly will be in shortly.**" She concluded, taking a seat next to Celeste as they began to idly chatter while enjoying desserts. America grabbed a strawberry pastry, a small smile grazing her face as she recalled the three pairs of pants that she had upstairs. She made a note to wear one of them tonight, since one of them was made of fleece and was perfect for the chilly weather. She quickly finished off her pastry and helped herself to a vanilla-redvelvet swirl cupcake that was topped with a decadent vanilla buttercream frosting, cutting into it with her fork. America eyed the treats once more and set down a lemon bar, for last, and a small slice of triple chocolate cake. Moments later, and halfway into her cupcake, Queen Amberly and Maxon entered. The girls all stood up and curtseyed, and the two royals stopped in the center of the room, waving their hands for them to be seated. America popped the last bite of her cupcake in her mouth, quickly swallowing and having some water as she gave the two royals in front of her all of her attention.

She couldn't help how cute Maxon looked, especially in his dark blue suit. Her entire body warmed as he gave America a quick wink before turning his attention to the four remaining girls that were in front of him. "**Ladies, I hope you're all enjoying that delicious dessert, I know that I will after my announcement.**" He said, trying to keep his voice even. "**Ladies, again, I would just like to tell you how lovely you all are, especially tonight, you all look radiant…As you know, I am due to make an elimination tonight. Now ladies, please know that I have thought about my decision very hard and for awhile. You are a lovely lady, beautiful, smart, kind, and you know what you want, which is never a bad thing. However, I just don't feel that we would work, and while I enjoy your company, I just don't love you. From the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry that it wouldn't work out. You're an incredible woman and I know that you've already got a line of suitors a mile long. There's a car waiting to take you back home, Lady Celeste.**" The room fell deathly silent as Maxon looked over at Celeste with emotion swarming in his brown eyes. Celeste laughed coldly. "**You've got to be kidding me.**" Maxon shook his head and watched as her eyes narrowed and a small frown formed on her face before she stood up. She cleared her throat and smiled devilishly at Maxon as she made her way out. She stopped in front of him and leaned into him, giving him a final hug and a kiss on the cheek. " **You're going to regret this, you should have sent that five home.**" She whispered, only loud enough for Maxon to hear before she made her exit, her anger and disbelief beyond obvious.

The room remained silent for what seemed like forever, and America was dying to get out so that she could be happy. Maxon shifted uncomfortably in front of them and looked at his mother, who nodded at him before kissing him on the forehead. "**Prince Maxon, you may go.**" She dismissed before turning towards the girls, watching Maxon shut the door behind him. "**Now, look at you. The Elite. Lady America, Lady Elise, and Lady Kriss. I have to say, I am quite pleased to know that one of you will be my daughter-in-law.**" Amberly smiled genuinely, her eyes lingering on a known America before she continued. "**Ladies, please continue to enjoy your dessert while I speak, I don't want to keep you from indulging in such delicious delicacies. Now, as you know, as Queen, I am in charge of public opinion, keeping foreign relationships alive and thriving, and keeping the palace in order. I am also in charge of event planning.**" She said with a smile as the girls all looked up, their eyes glowing happily. "**Now, as we all know and witnessed, we held our first Halloween Ball.**" The Queen said with a smile. America's stomach flipped and her heart wrenched, recalling the painful memory of that night, and the day after. She pushed it past her and smiled at Amberly once more as she continued. "**Now, in two weeks we will be hosting another party. Back when Illea was still America, they celebrated a tradition called 'Thanksgiving', which was when they gave thanks for their freedom and for their country. Now, I want to reinstall the celebration of 'Thanksgiving'. Your families will be in attendance and we will get to know them more intimately. Now, Ladies, you are free to go when you please.**" Amberly concluded as America finished her last bite of chocolate cake. Sylvia stood and quickly announced that their assignments would be on their desks and that they would be given details tomorrow. Amberly dismissed herself and America stood up, lemon bar in hand as she rushed out, racing up the stairs to find Maxon.

America chewed on her lemon bar as she knocked on his door, her mind racing with questions. The door opened and, just as quickly, shut after she was pulled in. America swallowed and smiled at Maxon, standing on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. Maxon looked pale and America's eyes widened. "**Maxon, are you okay?!**" She asked, her eyes filled with worry as she finished the last bite of her lemon bar. Maxon shook his head as his eyes began to water. America rushed them over to his bed and sat him down, wrapping her arms around him as he fell into her chest, his arms around her waist. "**America…**" He whispered sadly, looking up at her with his big brown eyes. "**You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you..**" He said sorrowfully. America nodded and kissed his forehead, pulling him tighter. "**I won't, Maxon, I promise.**" America said softly, realizing how important it was that she remain silent. Maxon let a tear roll down his cheek and America wiped it away lovingly, pulling him up to sit next to her. Maxon swallowed and composed himself, his body shaking as he spoke. "**America, my mother…My mother has been in contact with the rebels.**" America's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she shook her head. It couldn't be. Sweet Amberly in cahoots with those people!? The people that had almost killed her and Maxon?! It couldn't be. America opened her mouth to protest and Maxon shook his head.

"**America, it's true. I couldn't believe, I still can't believe, that it's true, but it is. America, they're going to kill the King tomorrow. There's going to be a rebel attack and they're going to find him and kill him. Mother has already told me which safe room to instruct you three to go to, and she will be with the King in a different one, so that way there will be no physical harm done to you girls.**" He swallowed hard, searching America's face for her understanding. She nodded and Maxon continued. "**America, my mother knows that it's going to be you. I'm making another elimination a week before we have a 'Thanksgiving Ball'. After that, there will be one more test, another Ball. It will be a 'Christmas' ball, but you will learn more about that later. After that ball, I'll send home whoever is left with you. We're supposed to be engaged and wed quickly so that we can have our Coronation Ball and begin ruling.**" All of the color had drained from America's face as she stared at Maxon, shaking her head in protest. It couldn't be true, could it? Maxon let out a shaky sigh, and America noticed that his face was also lacking significant color.

She grabbed his hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze, nodding hesitantly. "**I'm here, Maxon. I'm in this to be with you, and I'm going to be by your side, okay?**" She said with a small smile, leaning in to give him a tender kiss on the lips. Maxon kissed her back gently and searched her eyes. "**Stay with me tonight?**" He asked, his voice trembling. "**I'll call for your maids to go to the Princess suite to get you ready for bed and you can-**" America shook her head. "**I'll just wear some of your pajamas again, my maids don't really do anything but take my hair down.**" America reassured him, and Maxon nodded. "**I'll help you with it.**" He said with a small smile, happy that America would be staying with him. "**I'm going to take off my makeup, okay?**" She said with a smile, standing up. He nodded and America made her way to the bathroom. Maxon smiled and walked behind her, grabbing his toothbrush as he went to the second sink in his bathroom, smiling as he watched America rub the soap on her face to take off her war paint. "**What?**" She asked Maxon, slightly self-conscious. He shook his head and smiled. "**You just look beautiful.**" America's face flushed under the soap and she turned her attention to making sure that she was getting everything. The two remained silent as Maxon brushed his teeth and America took her makeup off. Seconds passed before they walked back into Maxon's room, hand in hand. "**Would you like me to take your hair down?**" Maxon asked sheepishly, a small blush creeping on his features. America nodded shyly and sat down, Maxon coming up behind her as he went to work taking the bobby pins out of her hair and setting them aside. America let out a small sigh before speaking. "**It's really going to happen, isn't it?**" Her voice was barely above a whisper as Maxon finished with her hair. "**I'm afraid so.**" He responded, his voice just as quiet.

America looked down and grabbed his hand. "**It's getting late.**" Maxon nodded and quickly went to his closet, coming back with a pair of sweatpants with fleece lining and a long-sleeved shirt. "**It's supposed to get cold tonight.**" He said sweetly, kissing her on the nose. He unzipped the back of her dress without being asked and turned around. "**I'll be changing in my closet, let me know when it's safe to come out.**" America nodded and watched him walk off, quickly slipping off her dress as she pulled on the long-sleeved shirt, smiling as it fell to her hips. She quickly slid on the pants Maxon had let her borrow, pulling the drawstring as tight as she could, frowning slightly as it slid off her hips, leaving a thin line of her lace undergarments exposed. "**I'm all done in here.**" She called out quickly, folding her dress over Maxon's chair as she had done earlier in the day. She heard him call a mumbled response and made her way over to his closet. "**What?**" She called, confusion in her voice. She opened the door to the closet and her hands went to her mouth, her eyes as wide as saucers.

**AND AREN'T I SUCH A BITCH? Cliffhanger. I'm actually stopping here because I don't know what I want to be in Maxon's closet. Perhaps he's in TIGHT BOXER-BRIEFS?! ALMOST naked?! Being held by a REBEL?! Or worst, CELESTE?! Or maybe Clarkson rigged something to hit him and lash him! I don't know! All I know is that my neighbors/people in my apartment complex are LOUD AS F-WORD. Seriously! It's almost 10 PM and I have an 8 AM that I have to wake up at 6AM for! Like, shut up people. ANYWAY! Back to the story! Please please please review, favorite, you know the drill! ALSO I appreciate your PM's and they make me smile. 60 REVIEWS YOU GUYS! That's like, 5 per chapter. I know that y'all can do better than that though.(; **

**QUICK SHOUT OUTS TO:**

Maggiebswim, LucyMac, Karen, and princesscupcake650. You guys have been with my story since I first published it in August. I love y'all more than you will ever know and I really appreciate all of the reviews that y'all leave me.

Maggiebswim, I love you, for real. You review every chapter and I really appreciate it! And I got the Mean Girls reference, who doesn't?! I just didn't get the other. And your comment made me bust out laughing.

For awhile it was just Maggiebswim and Karen reviewing, then things got better around chapter seven.

Lilythemermaid you jumped right into my group of reviewers that I love, and thank you for being with me!

Also, Chapter 11 got TEN reviews and I screamed a little bit.

Chapter 12 got EIGHT reviews and I giggled like a child.

**I love all of y'all, and I know that this A/N is REALLY long, and I'm sorry not sorry. I just need to let y'all know that. The next chapter will be up before, if not on, Sunday. I have school all day tomorrow and then I work Thursday-Saturday really late. I'll try and write something, I promise! Just let me know what y'all want to be in the closet!(;**

ALSO. HOLY SHIT. 41 FOLLOWERS AND 28 FAVORITES FOR MY STORY?! I LOVE YOU GUYS. P.S. This chapter was almost 4k words long. OOPS.


End file.
